Sorting for Success
by Reigorgas
Summary: After the defeat of Lord Voldemort, many of the students, among them Harry Potter, returned to Hogwarts for a repeat Seventh Year. With his girlfriend, Ginny, and his friends, Harry wants this year to be normal. Until it is announced that all returning students will be resorted. How will this effect Harry's relationship, and where does this blonde bombshell fit into the picture?
1. The Hogwarts Express Part 1

**Chapter 1:**

 **The Hogwarts Express Part 1**

"Regular Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **A/N: This is the updated chapter 1. I had started this story as a challenge submission, however, this is now my own work with my own plans for it, while still based on TheOnlyUrk's challenge. I have tweaked this chapter on 3/20/2019.**

Harry's POV

Who would've thought that after so much has happened, I'd be here again? Harry thought as he emerged from the onto Platform 9 ¾. He looked around, his bright emerald eyes scanning the platform for a certain somebody. Harry had really grown in the last couple of months, after finally being able to spend time recovering from his year on the run, he filled out quite nicely. He now stood at a very commanding six foot three inches, with quite a bit of muscle mass put on.

The time spent living on his own and living a proper lifestyle has done benefits to his health.

"HARRY!" someone shouted from behind him, as he turned he was knocked over by a red-headed missile. This missile is non-other than his girlfriend Ginny Weasley.

"Hey Gin, ready for your seventh year?"

"I'm ready for whatever you are going to do this year, Harry." She said suggestively, Harry, knowing that people are around him, pushed her off, eliciting a yelp out of Ginny, and says, with burning cheeks

"Stop it you minx, there will be time later for that kind of talk." He got up and brushed himself off and Ginny pulled him into a hug. He could hear her breathing in his scent. "I missed you this summer Harry."

Pulling away, Harry looked up at her, observing her wide eyes, full of love for him, and yet he hesitated. When her gaze changed to puzzlement, he responded with "I missed you too." She smiled at him, and pulled him back in.

The moment was ruined by some very rude coughing from behind them, Harry turned, and saw Ron and Hermione standing there. Ron with a red face, and Hermione with a knowing smile. Ron hadn't grown nearly as much as Harry had, but he still stood taller than Harry was, and was still quite lanky, even with the muscle put on from his keeper training regimen he was putting himself through.

Hermione, however, was a respectable five foot five inches,

"Great to see you mate." Ron greeted, pulling Harry into a brotherly hug, "Remind me to punch you when you return for Christmas."

"Decided not to come then Ron?" Harry asked.

Ron chuckled, "No, I'd rather try my luck at quidditch or even the Aurors, since I'm sure they'd let me in based on the last year alone."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Honestly Ronald, I'm surprised you wouldn't want to spend a bunch of time with your girlfriend, who by the way is still mad at your decision." Ron went a little red at that, and replied, "C'mon Mione, I'm sure there are loads of other people not returning to the school, most of the bloody snakes are either in Azkaban or on house arrest anyways."

Harry nodded along with him, "He's right Mione, I doubt there will be a lot of people there, I bet it'll be mostly members of the DA that had to go into hiding during the year."

Hermione sighed, "Fine, well, we better get onto the train, looks like it is about to leave." Giving Ron one last hug each, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione boarded the train. Walking down the hallway, they found an empty compartment. After settling in, Ginny cuddled up next to Harry, with her head on his shoulder, and began talking to Hermione about the upcoming NEWTS.

"If you want to be successful you need to focus this year and get some NEWTS Harry." Hermione commented.

"I know Mione, I'm thinking that this year, since there isn't anything crazy happening, I can have a quiet year, focus on Quidditch, and my NEWTS. I'm already planning on taking Potions, Transfiguration, DADA, Herbology, Astronomy, and Charms."

"Astronomy Harry? Really?" Hermione asked, with a curious expression on her face.

"Yes, really Mione, I love the stars, always have, it connects me to Sirius, why not get a NEWT for the hell of it?" Harry shook his head. 'Just because I'm not testing in everything like you Mione, doesn't mean I don't care.'

"Look, I know what I want to do this year, and I plan on having it happen. Now don't we have a prefect meeting to attend?"

"Your right Harry," Hermione sighed, "That was inconsiderate of me to forget about Sirius, I'm sorry. Let's, change and go." After changing into their robes, and saying their good byes to Ginny, they stepped out of the compartment, and headed towards the prefect's carriage. Harry had been given the role of Head Boy because of, how did McGonagall put it? Oh yes, "Services to the School, and all-around likeability". As in he's Head Boy because he's famous Harry Potter, and with Harry Potter as Head Boy, people will feel safe to return to Hogwarts.

The thing that surprised Harry the most was that Hermione wasn't Head Girl. Since she had spent time the last year away, she technically didn't have the best grades after the year ended, however that wasn't the basis.

After their sixth year, the end of school exams had Hermione listed as second, with Harry in fifth behind Draco Malfoy in fourth, Padma Patil in third and Daphne Greengrass as the top student for their 6th year. Since Greengrass beat out Hermione in sixth year, she is Head Girl, and Hermione is the seventh-year Prefect for Gryffindor. Fighting back a sigh, Harry opened the door, and was faced with a pair of electric blue eyes, some of the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

"Hello Potter, how nice of you to join us."


	2. The Hogwarts Express Part 2

**Chapter 2**

 **A/N: Just like Chapter 1, edited and updated on 3/20/2019. Enjoy.**

Daphne's POV

"Daphneeeeeeeeeee…"

'Gah, Tori is so annoying!'

"What?!" Daphne snapped, as her sister walked into her room. Her sister stood in her doorway, with a slight frown on her face. Astoria "Tori" Greengrass was going into her sixth year at Hogwarts now, and even though she was Daphne's sister and in Ravenclaw, she was quite different. Where Daphne was ice-cold, Tori was warm and bubbly. Where Daphne had blonde hair, Tori was a brunette. Another difference is their opinion on the ex-Prince Ponce of Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. Daphne despised Draco very much, almost as much as Potter and the rest of the Golden Trio. Tori loved Draco however, and was currently dating him. Astoria stood there clad in a pair of black jeans that hugged her cute heart-shaped bum, and a blue shirt, with just a hint of a black, lacy bra strap sticking out of the wide collar. Her blue eyes looked quite unsettled.

"Draco isn't returning to Hogwarts!" She whined.

Daphne rolled her eyes, "Of course, he isn't, he has the Dark Mark on his arm, there is no way anyone would feel safe sending their kid to school if Draco went."

Astoria sighed, "But why must he not be allowed to go?"

"Look, I get it, you like Draco and you're sad he won't be with you at Hogwarts. Just remember you have me, and I will always look after you." Daphne smiled as Astoria's face lit up with happiness.

"Thanks, Daffy! I knew you'd make me feel better!" and with that she flounced off, a smile lighting up her face. Daphne sighed, 'that went better than expected, luckily the last thing I need this year is any more of Draco's stupid complaining about Potter.'

That made Daphne pause. 'Potter…' Daphne didn't think that he'd return as well. Shrugging, Daphne went back to packing up her robes, placing one set on top of her trunk along with her shiny new Head Girl badge with it. 'Ha, I still can't believe McGonagall picked me over Granger, the bushy-haired girl must be beside herself with anger and frustration.' She paused her packing.

'I wonder who the Head Boy is… I know Draco was the top boy in the class at the end of sixth year. If McGonagall is going from, then I don't know who the second-place boy was in our year. It's probably a Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff like MacMillan or Boot. I sincerely doubt any of the Gryffindor students other than Granger put in enough effort to even be considered.' Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Daphne finished packing and then walked downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning dear, are you completely packed?" Daphne turned to her mother, Ophelia Greengrass, who looked like an older version of Daphne herself, with long blonde hair, electric blue eyes, and very fair skin.

"Yes Mother, I'm ready to head out after I eat."

"Then hurry up honey, we leave in thirty minutes." That came from Daphne's father, Cyrus Greengrass. The Greengrass', while members of Slytherin, were never connected to Lord Voldemort's political agenda, and stayed neutral during both conflicts. Cyrus is an accomplished businessman who deals with trading of potion ingredients, and transportation.

Ophelia, ran a small apothecary that imported the ingredients from Cyrus's company, which allowed for better prices to sell them at. This accumulated a great deal of wealth for the Greengrass' and they were well known for their philanthropy.

Unlike the Malfoy's, who used their money to fuel their political agendas, the Greengrass' gave to the poor, the unfortunate, and helped Muggleborns, squibs, and others who were prejudiced against during the war stay on their feet afterwards. As such, the Greengrass' were still at the pinnacle of Wizarding Britain's high society and were rightfully there.

"'Kay Dad." Daphne finished eating, went upstairs to change into appropriate clothing, and get ready to leave. Daphne Greengrass was beautiful, and she despised it for years, until Potter defeated Voldemort. That's why she had adopted the Ice Queen moniker, from her very frigid and cold approach to others in her house. She didn't want to be caught up in a relationship when their parents were forced to sign a betrothal contract with one of the Death Eater families to stay alive.

Luckily, due to Potter, that never happened. 'Potter', she thought, 'why does everything come back to you?' She was, curiously enough, interested in Potter, he was an enigma, nobody knew what he was like, other than what she had seen over the summer, she didn't know much more. He and is two friends kept to themselves, and didn't interact really with anyone else.

'Maybe this year will be different.' she thought, with a slight blush. Her best friend Tracey would say in this moment "You have the hots for the boy-who-lived!"

She did, Daphne Greengrass, the Ice Queen of Slytherin ultimately had a big crush on Harry Potter, the Golden Boy of Gryffindor.

~Time Skip~

Daphne stepped out of the floo to Platform 9 ¾, and immediately spotted Harry Potter on the platform alone. 'This is my chance! I can talk to him, go on Daphne, talk to him!' While Daphne battled with herself, she saw Ginny Weasley tackle Harry and fall to the ground on him. 'In the middle of the platform, does that bint have no sense of decency?!' Daphne was quite angry at that, not because of the public display of affection, but because she wanted to be the one in Ginny's position, she wanted to be the one on top of Harry Potter.

Pushing those emotions away, Daphne bid farewell to her parents and she and Tori boarded the train. The two sisters found a compartment with her best friend Tracey Davis and her boyfriend Blaise Zabini. While Blaise was from a prominent pureblood family, his mother had decided to stay out of the conflict, and he could escape the prosecution against the Death Eaters.

Tracey, on the other hand, was a half-blood, and because of that, had gone into hiding the last year. She had to come back to finish, like Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Blaise was a dark-skinned Italian boy, with beautiful black hair and rich brown eyes. Clad in his school robes already, since he was the seventh-year prefect for Slytherin he looked completely relaxed. Tracey was perched on his lap, and she looked quite comfortable indeed, with her brown hair draped over his shoulder.

"So, Daphne, how do you feel knowing you beat out Granger for what she wanted the most, and who do you think is the Head Boy this year?" Tracey asked her as Daphne had just told her she was the Head Girl this year.

"Not quite sure to be honest, I have no idea, I think it might be Ernie MacMillan, or Terry Boot, but I doubt its anyone from Gryffindor…." She paused, Tracey and Blaise had the same goofy grin on their face, almost like they're sharing a joke that Daphne didn't know about. "What is with the looks?" Tracey smirked,

"You mean you didn't know that the Head Boy is Potter?" Daphne was struck with a realization, 'I have every opportunity to get Potter onto my side, and to convince him to ditch that red-headed slut.'

"I am very surprised Tracey, I didn't know that in the slightest. How'd you find out about it?" Tracey tapped the side of her nose in a very thoughtful manner.

"It's my Slytherin intuition, I just know."

Blaise laughed, "Bullshit Trace, you and I both know that you overheard Potter and Granger talking about it in their compartment." Tracey blushed, and just quietly fidgeted with the hem of her skirt. Daphne rolled her eyes, and said "Well Blaise, we have the prefect meeting soon, let's hope that Potter will actually show up." Blaise nodded, gave Tracey a goodbye kiss, and after Daphne changed into her school robes, walked out the compartment, and the two Slytherins headed for the prefect's carriage. When they entered, they found all the prefects, except the seventh-year prefect from Gryffindor and the Head Boy, Granger, and Potter.

Gathered around though, were the rest of them, Blaise from Slytherin, since Daphne was Head Girl, Susan Bones, and Ernie MacMillan from Hufflepuff, and finally Terry Boot and Padma Patil from Ravenclaw. The rest of the prefects from fifth and sixth year were gathered around chatting amicably amongst each other. Just then there were footsteps heading towards the door to the carriage. As they reached the door, Daphne pushed it open, and came face to face with a pair of beautiful green eyes. Sucking in her breath, she just simply stated

"Hello Potter, how nice of you to join us."


	3. The Re-Sorting

**Chapter 3  
**

 **A/N: Edited on 3/20/2019  
**

Harry's POV

Harry stared at Greengrass like she had grown a second head, and he couldn't help but notice that she had a small smirk on her face. Blushing, he pushed passed her and walked up to the front of the gathered prefects. Looking around, Harry saw a bunch of returning students in the place as prefects. 'It's almost like McGonagall wanted us returners to set an example for the new students.' Harry chuckled to himself, 'she really wants us to create a safe environment for everyone now that the war is over.' Then, Harry felt a hand brush against his, he looked over and saw Greengrass smirking at him. He blushed at the contact, and averted his gaze, looking back out to the gathered students, and said, "Now, let's begin, shall we?"

Daphne's POV

After Potter walked passed her, Daphne couldn't help but fist pump silently to herself, 'He blushed, Potter blushed at me!' Steeling herself, Daphne turned around and joined Potter at the front of the carriage. She smirked at him, and brushed her hand against his, causing him to blush again. 'Oh, this is going to be fun!' Daphne could already picture how she was going to make Potter's hormones run wild for her, and really make his life hell. It's all part of the plan. She saw Potter avert his gaze and take a breath.

"Now, let's begin, shall we?"

~Time Skip~

Harry's POV

Stepping off the Hogwarts Express with Hermione and Ginny following, Harry looked out across the platform. Students of all ages and sizes were milling about, some wandering aimlessly, and some with more of a purpose.

"Firs' Years! Firs' Years over here!" Harry smiled, there is only one voice that could sound that gruff and still warm and affectionate.

"Hey Hagrid!" The large half-giant looked down at him and smiled.

"Hi Harry, welcome back! Hope you are looking forward to this year."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, finally, I don't have to worry about a psychopath trying to kill me. I can finally be a normal student."

Hermione rolled her eyes at that, "Honestly Harry, don't you know that being the Boy-Who-Lived and the Chosen One alone prevents you from having a normal life?" Harry groaned, as usual, 'Mione is right. I'll never get a normal year being the Golden Boy of Gryffindor.' He sighed to himself and shook his head.

"Yeah, you're right Mione, as usual." She beamed at that, but still snorted quite unlady-like. Harry smiled at her, and then turned to Ginny, "Ginny, join me in a carriage?" He asked cautiously,

Ginny smiled and replied, "Sure Harry!" However, before Ginny and Harry got into a carriage, Harry heard someone shout, "Potter!" He groaned and turned around expecting someone like Malfoy walking up to him. However, he just stopped and stared as Greengrass came walking up to him. Instantly he started to fidget, obviously feeling uncomfortable, but he couldn't figure out why. "Potter, I'd like to ride up with you so I can discuss something more about prefect patrols." Harry sighed, turning to Hermione and Ginny.

"Sorry guys, I'll see you at the feast, ok?" Hermione shrugged, but Ginny had her eyes narrowed at Greengrass like she suspected something. Obviously Greengrass caught it, and said

"What's wrong Weasley, thinking I'll take your boyfriend from you?" She crossed her arms, daring Ginny to say anything. When she didn't. Greengrass sneered at her and grabbed Harry's arm, "C'mon Potter, we're getting in this carriage." Greengrass dragged Harry into the carriage, and Harry shot an apologetic look at Ginny as the door closed.

"Now Greengrass, what do you want?" Harry turned to Greengrass looking her straight in the eyes, with a questioning look.

Greengrass sighed, and answered "Look Potter, I know that I'm a Slytherin, and you're a Gryffindor, but we need to put the animosity behind us if we want to be successful this year." She paused, after Harry nodded in understanding, she continued. "I get that you don't want to be around me, that I'm nothing more than a slimy snake, but believe me, I want to have a peaceful year, and not have to worry about the pureblood regime getting after me."

Harry paused at that. 'Is that why she is the Ice Queen? Is that why she is so cold? All because she needed to avoid all the stupid pureblooded pricks trying to advance on her? Damn, I have some major respect for Greengrass now.'

"Ok Greengrass, I guess we can try to be respectful towards each other." He reached his hand out, and she took it, shaking it once to seal the deal they just made.

~Time Skip~

Daphne's POV

Entering the Great Hall, the first thing that she noticed was the somber faces on all the professors. She also noticed that there were two missing professors, McGonagall was now Headmistress, so Transfiguration was open. Since Snape had died during the battle, and the Carrows were not official teachers, the DADA spot was open, and it looked like there wasn't a replacement. 'Thank Merlin for that', she thought, 'I really despised the Carrows, they were nothing but pieces of incestual shits.' She began to remember the horrible things that had happened last year to students who had gotten on the Carrows' bad side. She also noticed that there was someone else sitting up there that she didn't recognize, and since she didn't see Slughorn, that means that's the new potions professor. 'She looks so similar, she reminds me of…. Tonks! That Auror with the pink hair, it looks like an older version of her!'

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she noticed that the first years were being led in by a man she recognized as Sirius Black! 'I know that he was pardoned and all, but I thought he was managing the Black family accounts!' She glanced over at the Gryffindor table and saw the look of absolute shock and happiness on Potter's face. Black stopped and whispered something into Potter's ear. He nodded, with a big smile on his face, got up and with eyes obviously shining with happiness, gave Black a hug and sat back down. The murmuring in the hall began but was quieted by the standing of McGonagall.

"Hello everyone, welcome to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I am your Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, and I'd like to do the honors of bringing our first years forward to be sorted into their house." After the sorting of the first years being sorted with Winchester, Joseph being sorted into Hufflepuff, McGonagall now coughed loudly to get everyone's attention.

"Now, if you are not aware already, there are quite a few students here that were seventh years last year, or didn't attend last year due to certain circumstances, and I'll address that in a bit. For now, let me introduce our new staff members. First off, as you saw a little earlier, the professor who was leading the first years in is no other than Sirius Black.

Professor Black was sent through the Veil of Death three years ago, then during the final battle last year, the Unspeakables in the Department of Mysteries discovered the Veil was acting very erratic. Then per their instruments, as soon as Voldemort," everyone flinched at the name, "was defeated, Professor Black was expelled from the Veil. It took him several months of recovering from a coma, and truly is a mystery on to how he returned, but we are happy to have such an accomplished Transfiguration Master back to Hogwarts as your new Transfiguration professor, and new head of Gryffindor. Once again I give you Professor Sirius Black!"

The applause was thunderous, mainly coming from the Gryffindor table and a smattering from the other tables. Members of the legendary DA obviously. Daphne noted. She was very surprised to know that Black had gone through the veil to return years later. 'I need to ask Potter about this Veil, and what happened.' McGonagall had begun to speak again,

"And with that, let me introduce our second new professor this evening. This is Andromeda Tonks. Mother of Nymphadora Tonks, who was a member of the Order of the Phoenix and an Auror of the ministry.

Ms. Tonks had lost her life and her husband Remus Lupin during the final battle of Hogwarts. Her mother is an expert potion mistress and is said to have rivaled Professor Snape in ability. Professor Tonks was a Slytherin herself, and as such is taking over as the Head of Slytherin House."

The Slytherins around Daphne erupted into applause at that. 'Well, at least we'll have a fair head of house this time.'

"Finally, we have one more professor who will be taking over for the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts. However, they are not here due to a family conflict, and would like to wish everyone a fine first night back to Hogwarts, and that they'll be there on the first day of classes for you all." There was some murmuring around the Great Hall as to who this mystery teacher was, and if they'll stay for more than a year.

"One more thing before this feast begins."

The whispering stopped, everyone had turned to McGonagall with questioning and curious looks. "As I said earlier, we have students returning to repeat their seventh year, and as such, I'd like to have those students stand up for us." Daphne sighed, and stood up from the Slytherin table, with Tracey, Blaise, and Pansy Parkinson joining her.

From Ravenclaw: Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Lisa Turpin, Sue Li, and Padma Patil.

The Hufflepuffs that stood up were Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie MacMillan, Megan Jones, Sally-Anne Perkins, and Zacharias Smith.

From Gryffindor, to the applause of many students: Potter, Granger, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Parvati Patil, and Neville Longbottom. Not a lot of Slytherins, but that's expected to be honest.

"These students spent last year on the run, attending a subpar education, or were in hiding. I wanted to give these students a real seventh year, and prepare them for the NEWTS and the end of the year. However, due to the lack of dorm space, and an imbalance of members for each house, there will be a re-sorting." Immediately there were shouts of protest coming from many of the students, including a red-headed bitch, who looked livid. 'Heh, sucks to be her.'

"There is a chance the sorting hat will put you into your old house, and therefore will be no change, but some of you will be surprised to what happens!"

Looking out sternly towards everyone, she stated bluntly "There will be no changes after that, these decisions are final, and will remain so unless there are extenuating circumstances that force us to reconsider." She now pulled a list out of her robes

"I'll call you up one by one, and you know the drill, for those of you who are prefects, that will be handled after the resorting occurs." She looked at the list, "Let's start with the first student, Hannah Abbott!"

Hannah walked up to the hat, and had it placed on her. After a few seconds of silence, the hat shouted out "HUFFLEPUFF!" looking relieved Abbott returned to the Hufflepuff table, with the entire house erupting into cheers. Bones, followed her, and the hat shouted out "HUFFLEPUFF!" then came Boot, "GRYFFINDOR!"

'Boot, the Ravenclaw prefect in Gryffindor? That means that Potter must move from Gryffindor, or one will give up the prefect badge…' then Corner went up, "RAVENCLAW!" Tracey, "HUFFLEPUFF!" Daphne was shocked! Her best friend in the whole world was sent to Hufflepuff?! 'How am I going to be her friend from another house, because I'm probably going to be put back into Slytherin.'

After Tracey came Justin who was sorted into "RAVENCLAW!" Next came Seamus Finnegan. "SLYTHERIN!" That was a huge shock to many, including Finnegan, who looked pale, but he went and sat down at the Slytherin table. Daphne then returned her attention to the front of her knowing she was after Goldstein and Granger. Goldstein went up and sat down, the hat shouted out "GRYFFINDOR!" Next game Granger, and the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" There was cheering from the Gryffindor table for her as she sat down beaming.

Daphne noticed she was looking at Harry with a little worry in her eyes. I wonder what's up with that. Daphne then went up and sat on the stool, the hat was placed on her head and she heard in her head. Ah Ms. Greengrass, head girl and Slytherin am I, right? Yes. Cold as always, I see, but I do see your drive to be successful this year, you should have been placed here six years ago, but I see that you were cunning then. However, there is a place for you and you'll do well in… "RAVENCLAW!" Daphne stood up and walked to the Ravenclaw table, seeing Tori sitting there with a huge smile on her face, she sat down next to her younger sister, and gave her a hug.

"Looks like we're together finally Daffy!" Daphne smiled slightly and hugged her sister again.

"Indeed, this will be a fun year!"

Harry's POV

Harry watched Greengrass sit down next to her sister at the Ravenclaw table and mused for a bit. 'With Greengrass over at Ravenclaw, and Terry in Gryffindor, either I'll switch houses and Padma will, or something else will happen.' Turning his head back to the front, he watched Megan Jones from Hufflepuff walk up to the front. "HUFFLEPUFF!" After Jones came Sue Li, and she was sorted back into "RAVENCLAW!"

Neville came next, and Harry was concerned for his friend. 'I wonder what house Neville will get this time…' Neville took some time but the hat then shouted out "HUFFLEPUFF!" Harry chuckled at that. 'Would you look at that, he mused Nev is where he belongs, with Hannah.' After Neville came Ernie MacMillan, who was sorted into "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Next came Parkinson, who looked quite frightened herself. After she sat there for some time, the hat shouted "SLYTHERIN!" She looked quite relieved at that and sat down next to Seamus who gave her a small smile, that she returned.

After Parkinson was Padma, the first Patil twin, who was sent to surprisingly "GRYFFINDOR!" and Parvati followed her to "GRYFFINDOR" as well. Right before Harry went Sally-Anne Perkins, who was sent back to "HUFFLEPUFF!" Now came the decisive moment. Harry instantly felt super nervous as he stepped up to the hat.

The whispering that had happened a little bit earlier, began to grow louder as Harry sat down. Ah Mr. Potter, we meet again. I remember last time we met, you'd asked me if I thought you should be in Slytherin, and that I stood by my word. I still do. However, I sense something else in your mind now, after all these years. It looks like you have a desire to learn, that you want to be the best in your class, that you want to take things seriously. This changes things. This means that the best place for you now, instead of Slytherin is "RAVENCLAW!" The talking stopped. Everyone, including the staff, were completely silent.

Then the Ravenclaw table erupted into cheers, and as Harry walked over, he glanced over at the Gryffindor table, and found Ginny.

She had a look of absolute murder as she stared at someone sitting there. Harry glanced over and saw that she was glaring at Greengrass, who was returning the look with a smirk on her face, and a challenge in her eyes. Harry sat down next to her, and just nodded at her

"Greengrass"

"Potter"

"I guess we're housemates now."

Daphne's POV

"I guess we're housemates now." She looked at Potter, keeping her face blank as she began to think frantically. 'Ohmygosh, Harry is in the same house as me! Wait… Harry? When did I start calling him Harry? Doesn't matter! We're together now, and that Weasley bitch can stuff it! I'll keep giving Harry the subtle hints, and now that we are taking classes together too, I can step it up a notch!'

Shaking herself from her thoughts, she gave Harry a small smile,

"I guess we are, sorry you have to put up with me more than usual now Potter." Harry laughed at that,

"Not that I'm complaining, but your company isn't exactly unwanted." Daphne blushed at that statement, as did Harry, as he realized what he said. "Merlin, sorry Greengrass, didn't mean it like that."

Daphne glanced up to the front, "Ssh, Potter, the sorting is continuing." It looked like McGonagall had gotten over her initial shock, and was calling up Zacharias Smith, who was sorted into "SLYTHERIN!" Finally, the sorting ended with Dean Thomas being placed back in "GRYFFINDOR!" Lisa Turpin being sorted into "RAVENCLAW!", and Blaise being sorted into "SLYTHERIN!" again. McGonagall put the hat away and resumed her position at the podium.

"With that, the feast may begin, enjoy!"


	4. The Summer Before

**Chapter 4**

 **A/N: This has been the most heavily changed chapter that I did during this last week or so. So please read it and enjoy the much more drastic shift in how it was written. Such as the Lemon does not exist anymore between Harry and Ginny. (Edited 3/20/2019).**

Harry's POV

It was just a few weeks after the defeat of Voldemort. Harry was sitting in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, with a cup of tea in his hands. He was staring off into space, thinking about the last few weeks. 'He's dead, finally, after years of fighting him, he's finally dead.' He shook his head 'but at what cost…' The list of fallen friends was long, Cedric, Fred, Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, Colin, Lavender, even Snape, none of them were meant to die during this conflict.

Harry had decided to go to a mind healer, like a muggle psychologist, after much deliberation, to talk about his guilt. This guilt had caused Harry to have nightmares of the people that had fallen, coming back and blaming him for their deaths. From Sirius and Cedric yelling at him for their death's earlier, to Remus and Tonks berating him for forcing Teddy to grow up without parents. The list went on and on. Harry set out for St. Mungo's Hospital, first he headed into the Janus Thickey ward, and checked in on Sirius. He was still in his coma, since he came out of the veil about 3 weeks ago, but he was still in the same state as he was when he went through in the first place. After sitting with Sirius and talking to him, Harry walked over to the mind healer ward, called the Sigmund Freud ward, and he walked up to the front desk, where a secretary was writing on a parchment in front of him.

"I'm here for the appointment at 4?" The secretary, without looking up at him,

"The healer will see you now in room 105, Mr…" Harry looked at the secretary, and replied

"Potter, and please, don't say anything."

The reaction was instantaneous, her head shot up and she stared at him for a second, and she then quickly looked away and began to busy herself at her desk. Sighing, Harry got up and opened the door to the offices, moving down the hallway, he stopped at room 105 and took a breath. Exhaling, he opened the door. The first thing he saw was the very ornate design of the room, very Asian in appearance, with a small fountain in the corner, and with plenty of scrolls with what looked like Chinese proverbs on them across the walls. There were also a few candles lit to add to the comforting ambiance. He then noticed the plush couches around the room, and the very beautiful mahogany desk in the opposite corner of the fountain, with papers littering the top of it, and the long black hair of a woman looking out the window into Diagon Alley, sitting in the chair.

"Erm.. Hello? I'm here for my appointment."

The woman turned and looked at Harry, and then immediately her eyes widened and asked

"Harry?"

Harry's eyes bulged as well, realizing that it was none other than Cho Chang sitting there.

"Cho? You're a mind healer?" She nodded while he sat down at the desk.

"Yes, ever since I graduated from Hogwarts after Dumbledore died, it reminded me of Cedric, and I decided to help people with that kind of trauma." She then motioned for him to sit. "Now Mr. Potter, I do believe we are here for business, what can I help you with?"

For the first couple minutes, they played catch up, keeping it light. Then as the conversation with each other became more comfortable, Cho started to talk to him about his troubles. Harry opened about his nightmares and his guilt over surviving the war, while friends hadn't. Over the next couple weeks, Harry met with Cho every other day, working through his mental issues, where he finally came to terms with his demons in the end, including his relationship with Ginny, Harry had been dealing with his difficulty having Ginny as his girlfriend, She was overbearing, feisty, and loved being in the limelight. For harry, that wasn't what he wanted right now, and Cho made him realize this, however, he's scared of how the Weasleys, especially Ron, would react to their split.

~Time Skip~

Harry woke up after the first restful sleep he's had in forever, "Kreacher!" And an audible pop was heard as Kreacher appeared before Harry.

"What can Kreacher do for Master?" The little elf did a slight bow. 'A long shot from a few years ago...'

"Kreacher, could you prepare some breakfast for me?" With another small bow, Kreacher disappeared in a pop. Harry then went upstairs, heading for his bedroom. He stopped on the floor below it and glanced into the room on his right. The RAB on the door was quite prominent.

Opening the door, Harry peeked inside, there wasn't any dust to be seen, it looked unlived in but very clean. There were Slytherin colors all around the room, with a few posters of Quidditch teams, and on the nightstand, was a picture of Regulus with Avery, Macnair and Snape, all with their arms around each other and smiling. Harry couldn't help but feel the irony in that since there was a similar picture of his father, Sirius, Remus, and Pettigrew all in the same fashion. 'Kreacher's doing obviously' Harry thought, 'he never did get over the death of Regulus.' That made Harry think of Sirius, Regulus' older brother and his godfather. 'I miss Sirius so much.' I am glad he has returned to me however.' Shaking himself out of his stupor, Harry continued up the stairs, undressed, and jumped into the shower. After drying himself off, he dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

Walking downstairs again, Harry could smell the food coming from the kitchen. Entering he heard voices as well. Curious, Harry peaked his head in, and was pleasantly surprised to see Hermione and Ron sitting at the table tucking into some pancakes, eggs, and bacon, Harry almost turned around when he saw Ginny walk into view and sat down. Looking up, Ginny smiled and got up, rushing over to hug Harry, who flinched at the contact.

"Harry! I'm so glad to see you!" She pulled away from him, and feeling him move, and looked into his eyes "Are you ok?" Harry, swallowing his discomfort, smiled down at her

"I'm fine Ginny, nothing to worry about." Harry then looked up at Hermione and Ron "Hey guys, great to see you." Ron got up and pulled him into a brotherly hug.

"Hey mate, glad we showed up just in time for breakfast... ouch! Hermione, bloody hell what was that for?" Hermione just smirked at him.

"Oh, hush Ronald, we know that was unnecessary." She then smiled at Harry and pulled him into the classic Hermione hug, "It's great to see you Harry. You haven't been writing to us, that's why we're here." Harry pulled away and had the courtesy to look sheepish.

"Yeah sorry, I've been busy these last few days, with visiting Gringotts soon to get my family affairs sorted, and also to meet with my mind healer." Ginny looked at Harry when he said mind healer, and worriedly asked "What do you need a mind healer for Harry? Are you ok? Do you need anything from us?" Harry held up his hand stopping her from asking anything else.

"Ginny, it's ok, I'd been going to see Cho Chang to help get over my survivor's guilt. She's been very helpful in getting me to figure out what is wrong with me." When Ron and Ginny looked at him confused, Hermione had gone slightly pale at that.

"I've heard about that, it's a muggle phrase for when a soldier survived a battle and felt guilty over the deaths of those who had died." She then gained a look of realization. "Oh Harry, you're feeling guilty about those who died at the battle of Hogwarts!"

Harry nodded at that "Perceptive as always Mione. Yeah, I've been talking to a mind healer, about it, and she helped me get over my guilt, and move on from that so I can focus on my future."

"That's very mature of you Harry, I'm glad you're moving on from that. But Chang? Couldn't you have gone to see someone that you didn't have a history with, is she the best choice?"

Harry scowled but nodded. "Yeah, I know, Cho is the leading expert in mind healing right now after the war, and I thought that talking to someone that I knew would help me. She has kept it professional, and we've became just friends again, nothing more. That's also why I've decided to return to Hogwarts for the repeat year." Ron gaped at him when he announces that, and Ginny had a slight frown on her face when Harry was talking about Cho but smiled again when he said he was attending Hogwarts again.

"You mean you aren't going straight into the Aurors with me?"

Harry shook his head, "No Ron. I want to get my NEWTs and actually obtain a job through my accomplishments, not because I'm famous or a war hero." Harry heard Ron mumble something that sounded like 'Or Both' but he ignored it. "Besides, that means I can spend time being a normal student for once, and all that entails" Ginny blushed at the comment and Hermione beamed at him.

"Harry that's wonderful! I'm so glad you're going to take school seriously for once. What classes are you going to take?"

Harry paused at that and thought about his OWL results, the classes he took his sixth year, and what NEWTs he wanted. "Not sure yet, but I'll be sure to tell you when I find out."

Hermione looked pleased at that, and Ginny came and grabbed Harry's hand, in which he pulled away quickly. She frowned at him, but then just smiled and said,

"Now you need to eat Harry, we can discuss more after that." Harry let her put a plate in front of him and began to eat.

~Time Skip~

The date was July 16th, and Harry was getting ready to head over to the Burrow for the weekend. He had just returned from his last session, Cho had finally decided that Harry had the tools he needed to get over his guilt, and a task to end his relationship with Ginny, in which Harry was unsure of how to go about it. Harry finished up with his breathing exercise for the day, and grabbed his bag, and walked downstairs, and heard the floo activating. He entered the sitting room to see Ginny sitting there waiting for him. When she saw him, she jumped up and gave him a hug.

"Hi Harry, you ready?" Harry pulled away,

"Almost, just need a few things to take care of, and then I'll be ready."

She then smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck, "What would that entail?"

He smiled and pecked her on the cheek. He heard her sigh in frustration, and he pulled away from her "We shouldn't keep your family waiting."

Ginny pouted at that, obviously wanting to do more than what she got but then she nodded and turned back to the fireplace.

"Right, let's go then." She stepped into the floo and called "THE BURROW" and she was gone in a rush of green flames. When the flames died down, Harry stepped in himself, and with a strong voice called "THE BURROW" he was rushed away in a spinning, when Harry emerged from the floo at The Burrow, he collapsed on the ground, coughing.

'I'll never get used to traveling by floo, Merlin I have no balance.'

Hearing some small pieces of laughter behind him, he turned and saw Ginny, Ron, and George chuckling at him with barely contained smiles on their faces, but Hermione was playfully glaring at them. He scowled at them, and grunted out "Shut up, you were raised traveling by floo." That sobered them up slightly, but there were still small smirks on their faces.

Ron then stepped up and hugged Harry, "Regardless, glad you're here mate, looking forward to spending the rest of the summer with you."

Harry smiled and replied, "Glad to be here mate." He frowned slightly "However, I will be in and out of Diagon Alley visiting the goblins to work on my family's holdings, and recover whatever is left, so I'll probably just live at Grimmauld Place." He shrugged, "Also St. Mungo's say that Sirius is showing more activity than before, so they say its possible he could wake up in the next few months or so, so I'm going to keep checking up on him."

With that everyone cheered, and Harry, George, Ron, and Ginny went out back to the Weasley Quidditch pitch for a small two versus two matches. Harry and Ginny versus Ron and George, with George and Harry playing Chaser, and Ron and Ginny playing Keeper. Ginny had pouted when the boys had decided to keep it balanced by having Ginny play Keeper instead of Chaser. After a few hours of intense playing, Ginny and Harry prevailed, mainly due to Ginny pulling some trick plays, which she would take the quaffle and play chaser for a point.

"That was bloody cheating that's what it was" Ron grumbled.

Harry and George laughed as Ginny hit him on the head, "Oh, shut up Ron, you're just upset you lost."

Ron just shrugged and walked ahead, his face turning slightly pink with the laughter of Harry and George ringing behind him. "Oh, ickle Ronniekins is upset, where's our loveable bookworm?" Harry laughed, and Ginny smiled slightly.

They continued to walk back to the Burrow, and when they got to the back door they heard

"Honestly Ronald, it's just a game, if you're upset don't come running to me because you feel like they cheated." Harry, Ginny and George looked at each other and broke out into uproarious laughter, as they walked in, and they saw Hermione with her hands on her hips glaring at them, and they stopped laughing. But Harry couldn't keep the smile off his face. "Shut up all of you, it's just a game."

George walked up and put an arm around her shoulders, "It's not just a game Hermione, it's a lifestyle!" She rolled her eyes at that, and then Mrs. Weasley walked in and instantly sent them all away to clean up and get ready for dinner.

Ginny took Harry's hand and led him to her room, in which she began to undress and grabbed a towel.

"Ginny, what the actual fuck?" Ginny turned to him and said,

"Now you going to join me in the shower boy wonder, or are you going to just stare at me like that?" Harry realized his mouth was open, and he closed it with an audible click. He then turned straight around and left the bathroom. "Harry!" She called to him and came running out in a robe. Grabbing him around the waist, and grabbed his crotch. "This seems to want to join me" and she rubbed it over his jeans. Harry pushed her away and began to back off

"Ginny I can't do this, I don't feel comfortable." Ginny sighed,

"Harry, what's wrong? I thought you were ready for this."

Harry kept facing away from her, "I just… Can't right now, its not right Gin."

She grabbed his shoulderes and spun him around to face her. He could see the anger bright in her eyes.

"Is there someone else? I know that Chang was your mind healer, is that it? Are you screwing Chang? Couldn't get over that Asian slut?"

Harry scowled at her, and instantly shouted "No! Cho was just helping me get through my problems after the war, we kept it at a professional level, and never got anywhere near that kind of relationship! What if I'm just not ready?" He then turned away again.

"I see you didn't deny that it's someone else…" Harry could feel her getting upset behind him, sobs coming into her voice even more. 'I know why. it is someone else, and I've got it bad.'

*Flashback*

Harry had just stepped out of Cho's office, and turned down the street, passing Madam Malkin's shop. He then collided with someone and he grabbed their arm before they fell over. He pulled them up and as they looked at each other the first words that came out of their mouths were,

"Potter?"

"Greengrass?" Daphne Greengrass stood before him, wearing a very expensive pair of robes that were made of what Harry assumed was Acromantula silk. He then let go of her hand and backed away a few steps. "Terribly sorry about that Greengrass, I wasn't looking where I was going."

Greengrass looked at him, a questioning looks in her blue eyes 'Her eyes are blue? Why am I noticing this now?' Harry couldn't look away from her eyes, then he snapped out of it when he heard her say.

"It is quite all right Potter, I can see that you're the oblivious Gryffindor you usually are." Harry scowled slightly at that.

"Look Greengrass, no need to be so hostile. I apologized and now I'll be on my way." As he turned to keep walking away, Greengrass then reached out grabbed his arm and turned him back.

"Not so fast Potter. I need to tell you something." Harry looked at her questionably, and then blushed at the intensity of her gaze.

"And what would that be Greengrass?" She smirked at him.

"You're returning to Hogwarts, yes?" Harry nodded his confirmation at that, and Greengrass' smirk grew a little more into a grin.

"Excellent, then be warned, don't be bumping into the Head Girl or she'll freeze your bollocks." Harry paled at that when he realized she was talking about herself. 'Greengrass is the Head Girl? What about Mione? Damn… I didn't see that coming.' He smirked at her.

"I'll keep that in mind Greengrass, wouldn't want to BUMP into the Head Girl hmm?" She glared at him when she got the innuendo.

"Shut up Potter. I have things to do, so I'll see you at Hogwarts." He nodded and watched her walk away. The back of her robes accenting her very womanly shape. Her hips were swaying slightly as she walked, and Harry couldn't help but think that Greengrass was a catch. He didn't realize it before he moves towards her and says

"Greengrass!" He saw her turn, with a question on her face, but something else in her eyes. 'Satisfaction?' He thought to himself. Focusing on her, he said "If you'd like, want to meet for lunch sometime?" Harry could've sworn he saw a smile on her face before it was completely stone cold.

"I think that wouldn't be a wise idea, have a good day Potter." She turned back around and disappeared into the crowd.

*End Flashback*

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he noticed Ginny wasn't there anymore, so he jumped into the shower and quickly changed, and headed down to dinner. Dinner was a small affair, with Arthur, Molly, George, Ron and Ginny joined by Hermione and Harry. There was a lot of talk about Hogwarts, and how they felt the year would go with McGonagall in charge.

When dinner finished, Harry said his goodbyes and floo'd back to Grimmauld Place. He was leaving the room when he heard the floo activate again and Ginny came walking out. She had a murderous look on her face, and instantly began berating Harry.

"Harry what was that? You aren't acting like yourself! You usually love playing footsie with me under the table, you enjoy shagging, and you enjoy my presence, but today it almost seems like you don't care about me anymore!"

Harry sighed, he knew this discussion was coming. "Look Gin, I'm dealing with a lot, which I know you are too, but I need some time to figure out what I'm doing, and I also need to get caught up with my family accounts and such." Harry then turned away from her "I just need some time to myself, to figure out my life. I'm sorry."

He then looked back and saw her starting to tear up and she asked, "Are you breaking up with me Harry?"

Harry then reached out and grabbed her hands, "Merlin, No Gin. I'm just trying to figure out my life right now, It's not that at all!"

She huffed and crossed her arms, "Fine, I get it Harry, I'll wait for you to get yourself together, but by Morgana's Tits, you better be ready for me when you do."

Harry smiled slightly at this, "Thanks Gin, that means a lot." She nodded and headed back to the Burrow through the floo.

Harry sighed, sat down on the couch, and rubbed his temples. 'Why can't I tell Ginny the truth? Why do I not feel the same way that I did…' He couldn't find a reason, but nonetheless he had some work to do.

~Time Skip~

It was now July 28th, and Harry had an appointment at Gringotts. He dressed in some new robes that he'd purchased at Madam Malkin's. They weren't as nice as the ones Greengrass was wearing that one time, but Harry felt very dignified in his. He walked up to the entrance of Gringotts, with his hood up, to avoid the crowd of people in Diagon Alley.

He entered the bank and walked up to a teller. "Hello, my name is Harry Potter and I'd like to meet with my account manager."

The goblin looked up from his ledger and nodded. "Your account manager will be notified of your arrival and will meet with you as soon as they can Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded and watched the goblin turn around and shouted in Gobbledygook, the language of the goblins. A goblin came hurrying up, shared a few whispered words, and then ran off. The teller turned to Harry and said, "Mr. Potter your manager has been notified, and you may follow me to his office."

Harry followed the goblin through the doors behind the desks and walked down a hallway. This hallway was littered with doors, each one depicting a different family or so, he saw a few he recognized, Bones, Abbott, Longbottom, Malfoy, Parkinson, Greengrass, and a few others. He halted in front of a door that said Ragnok, Bank Branch Manager and Account Manager of Potter and Black. Knocking Harry heard a "Come in" and entered the office.

The goblin behind the counter stood and shook Harry's hand, "Ah Mr. Potter, I was hoping to see you soon." He then sat back down and motioned him to sit in the chair across the desk from him. "Now, you've come to discuss your accounts?"

Harry looked slightly puzzled at that, and asked "Accounts? I thought I only had the one."

Ragnok chuckled at that, "Why the Potter and Black accounts of course Mr. Potter, you did inherit Sirius Black's family account due to your naming of his single beneficiary. It came with the inheritance of Grimmauld Place."

Harry's eyebrows rose at that, "But he isn't dead anymore, so does he re-inherit the Black family account?"

Ragnok shook his head, "The accounts had already been moved to you since he was declared dead by Magic and the Ministry." Harry nodded "Ok so I have the two accounts then, carry on" Ragnok pulled out two files, both quite thick in fact, but Harry was sure that they were enchanted to hold more than what was originally allowed in the files.

"Now let's begin with the Potter account, why don't we?" He grabbed one of the files and opened it up. "As of now Mr. Potter, your trust vault holds approximately five thousand, three hundred and eighty-four Galleons, four thousand and twelve Sickles, and three hundred Knuts. Quite a substantial amount of money for a trust vault. In your main Potter vault; you have three million. eight hundred and forty-nine thousand. seven hundred and thirteen Galleons, four million. two hundred and fourteen thousand, three hundred and twenty-five Sickles, and three million three hundred and fifty-four thousand four hundred and sixty-seven Knuts. Plus, an immeasurable number of jewels, family heirlooms, and other such items."

Harry's eyes grew wide at that, almost four million galleons?! He could live comfortably and never have to work again! Shaking his head in amazement.

"I'm guessing the Black family vault is similar?"

Ragnok laughed at that., "Hardly Mr. Potter! The Potters, as in your grandfather Charlus Potter, and your father spent a lot of money on the war effort against Voldemort.

The Black vault on the other hand, while Blood Supremacists, never got involved in Lord Voldemort's cause, because the head of house at the time, Arcturus Black, wouldn't allow it."

Harry gestured for him to continue, Ragnok then opened the file. "The Black family vault contains; twenty-five million, three hundred and fifty-two thousand, four hundred and thirty-six Galleons, thirty-five million, three hundred and twenty-four thousand, two hundred and thirty-four Sickles, and four million, two hundred and thirty-five thousand, eight hundred and seventy-eight Knuts. That's not counting the artifacts, heirlooms, and jewels the Blacks have as well."

Harry's eyes were so wide at that point, Ragnok had the nerve to say, "If your eyes get any wider they might pop out of your head Mr. Potter." Harry couldn't help but smile at that, and then just sit there, stewing over the incredible amount of gold he had.

'I'm rich, I'm so rich, that no one can compare to me, maybe not even Malfoy. What I wouldn't give to have one over that ponce.' His thoughts then traveled to Greengrass. 'Maybe I could get expensive robes like Greengrass was wearing, and I could definitely buy some new clothes now I can afford it.'

He then turned back to Ragnok and asked "What about investments?"

Ragnok smiled, "A fine question Mr. Potter, while they were very rich, neither the Potters or Blacks were big in business. They had a few investments, but they weren't like the Greengrass' who gained all their wealth through business. Combined, you have a forty-five percent ownership of the Daily Prophet, sixty-five percent of Quality Quidditch Supplies, fifty-one percent of the Nimbus Company, and seventeen percent of Flourish and Blotts."

Harry couldn't believe it, he was almost the owner of half of the Daily Prophet! He instantly thought of the slander they had written back in his fifth year about him and Dumbledore, and Harry couldn't help but smirk 'That newspaper is about to get quite the wake-up call from me soon enough.'

He thanked Ragnok, and with his head spinning with all of the money business that he now knows about, he left Gringotts. He had a lot to think about, but the first step was to take a trip to Madam Malkin's for some new robes, and then Muggle London, after getting some Muggle money, for some other clothes.

This summer seemed to be a new experience for Harry, and hopefully, will be somewhat normal for him.

~Time Skip~

Two days have passed since Harry visited Gringotts, and tomorrow was his birthday. Harry was going to turn 18, and while that wasn't a big deal in the Wizarding World, he could go out into muggle London, and not have to worry about anyone being curious about his age. This would allow him free reign to do what he wished. He was currently walking down Diagon Alley towards Gringotts, he had a meeting to attend, he was meeting with Ragnok to discuss his Black family holdings, since he was Sirius's heir. Harry was nearing the steps of Gringotts, when a

"Potter!" rang out across the square. He halted, and immediately heard the whispers around him begin to pick up as people finally realized who was standing there in front of them. Harry turned and say Draco Malfoy standing there, a look of anger on his face, and he quickly marched towards him. When Malfoy got to him, Harry looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Can I help you Draco?" Malfoy's look of rage turned to surprise, at the address by his first name.

"What's with the name Potter? One would think that we were acquaintances." Harry chuckled

"Come now Draco, can we put our childhood feud behind us? The war is over, we're both free, we can start anew." When Malfoy's eyes narrowed into hostility, Harry continued "I hold nothing against you Draco. I knew that you were doing what you were to protect your family. That is an honorable thing to do, even though it caused you to join the wrong side in my opinion, you put family first." Draco was surprised at that. Instantly however, he got angry again.

"That reminds me why I'm here now Potter. You aren't the rightful heir to the Black family. It is my right as the son of Narcissa Malfoy (nèe Black) to be the head of the Black family! Harry laughed.

"Come now Draco, you and I know both know that the head of the Black family, my godfather Sirius left the head of the family to me. That is why I am visiting Gringotts today." Malfoy scowled, but the crowd was getting larger, and it looked like some members of the press were making their way towards the crowd to see what was going on. Harry then turned and began walking towards Gringotts, he turned one more time and said "If you still wish to be a member of the family Draco, I'll will it so. You have my word." Malfoy looked so stunned by that, and Harry smirked and walked into Gringotts. 'That'll make him stew over it for a while.' When he entered the bank, he walked up to the reception desk for the account managers. "Hello I'm here for the twelve o'clock appointment with Ragnok?" The receptionist looked up and nodded,

"Very well Mr. Potter, feel free to go right in, Ragnok is expecting you." Harry nodded and worked his way down the hall towards Ragnok's office. Opening the door, Harry was surprised to see that Ragnok was not alone. Standing next to the desk was a tall blonde haired man, with deep blue eyes, and a pair of glasses. He looked around twenty-one years of age.

"Ah Mr. Potter, please come in! I'd like you to meet my associate Mr. Thomas Evans." The man nodded towards Harry, and said,

"Hello Mr. Potter, I've heard a great deal about you." While sounding respectful, there was something off about his voice, and noticing the look on Harry's face, he laughed "Ah yes, you're most likely wondering about my voice. I'm from America, so I don't have the accent that you have here in England." Harry nodded, and reached out his right hand,

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Evans, would you by chance have any relation to a Lily Evans?" The man accepted the handshake,

"Yes, she was my cousin on my mother's side. Your mother's parents were my mother's aunt and uncle." Harry's eyebrows then raised a little bit and he asked,

"Then why are you here Mr. Evans?" His expression turned grim and it was Ragnok that answered

"Mr. Evans here is not here because of your mother, he's here because of Sirius." Confusedly Harry turned back to the man, and the man instantly noticed the unasked question.

"My name isn't exactly Thomas Evans. While Evans is my mother's maiden name, my actual last name is Black." Harry's eyes widened. 'There's another Black?! What does that mean? Does that mean there's someone that will succeed him?' He smiled at Harry's expression. "While I am a Black, taking over the family here isn't my place. When you're the third of four boys, you don't exactly get to inherit the title. Also, if I was to inherit the head, it'd be the American branch of the Black family." He shook his head, "this'll get complicated, let's just say I'm here in country for Sirius, I heard about his return and coma, and being a member of the Black family, I wanted to meet the head of our family."

"So why are you actually here?" He smiled

"That's a secret, I can't tell you, just that you'll see me again quite soon." Harry puzzled over that but thought nothing of it.

"So, you'll be going by Evans when you're here? That's dangerous, since Lily is a national hero."

He grinned. "Believe me, it's better off that I go by Evans than Black, since the Black family name is still not as respected as it used to be." Ragnok clapped his hands,

"Now, Mr. Potter, Mr. Evans, if you'd like, we can discuss the Black family holdings if you'd like." Both Harry and Mr. Evans nodded, and sat down.

~Time Skip~

Leaving the bank, Harry's head was spinning. This Thomas Evans was a mystery to him. Apparently, his mother and Sirius had family in America that he never mentioned. Harry was determined to go do some research about this family from America. He headed back to Grimmauld Place and had Kreacher make some tea as he went into the Black Library. After searching for around an hour, Harry found a bookcase labeled Journals. He then found a journal from Sirius's grandfather Arcturus, dating to 1935. In this journal entry, it read:

 _Today has been a dark day for the House of Black. My father has had another argument with my younger brother Castor. They argued once again over the growing power of Grindelwald and how the family should act. My brother is against supporting a man he calls a monster, and a menace to wizard-kind. My father would hear none of it, and stated, that he was no longer welcome in the home of our family, and that he had to leave. Castor did so, and he left England entirely, stating that he'd go to America, where Grindelwald wasn't as far reaching. Taking his trust vault contents with him, which of course was a suitable amount since we are very wealthy, he left. I do not know when I'll hear of Castor again, but I wish him the best._

Flipping through Harry found the name Castor again, this time it was dated June 6th, 1944.

 _This is a momentous day for all humanity. Whether it be the muggles fighting against Germany or wizards against Grindelwald, this could be a deciding day. Earlier, I heard that the American MACUSA was sending some of their Aurors and volunteers to Europe to help support the English and Russians against Grindelwald. I knew that I'd meet Castor, and I wasn't wrong. He's grown up quite a bit, he's taller and bigger than me, and he has a fire in his eyes that I'll always remember seeing on his face whenever he was committed to a cause. Castor told me about his wife and son. He married a half-blood named Greta Simmons, from the well-known Simmons family of the USA. His son Harrison was three years old and was the liveliest child he's ever seen. When I commented on the lack of a star name. Castor scoffed and said that that was stupid, that he wasn't going to do that. I didn't see him the rest of the war, since we were separated after the fighting broke out._

 _It's been a few days since then, and I heard that Castor and his squad were hit hard, and Castor himself was injured, I hurried to the American Wizarding field hospital, and found him in the spell-damage ward. His squad had been hit by Grindelwald's special hit squad, led by none other than our father. Castor had been injured, but he had killed our father. That means that I am now the head of the Black family. I'd offered to let Castor return to England, but he refused. He said he was happy in America, and that his family was beginning to grow._ There was a new addition in slightly less faded ink. _That was the last time I saw Castor before he died of Dragon Pox. His son Harrison has repeated his father's pledge to remain in America. Harrison is now a young man, and he has begun to court the eldest daughter of the Allen family, which is well known for their wealth in America._

This was the last entry of the journal, and Harry couldn't help but read it.

 _It is Christmas in 1977. I can feel death coming for me, and soon I'll have to pass headship to my grandson, because my fool of a son had aligned with that fool Lord Voldemort. Sirius may be a wildcard, but he was always faithful to me and my teachings, he and Alphard, my youngest son. I wish to travel to America to visit my brother's family. His grandson James had married a muggleborn which named Teresa Evans. After doing some digging this woman is related to James Potter's wife, Lily. They have three sons. The youngest, Thomas being born this last September. It was a very fruitful Christmas. James refused to return to England and stated that his family will bring the Black family pride and power in America. We agreed then to split the family, with myself leading the English chapter, and him leading the American. We would work together on investments and anything monetary, but he'd be the face in America, and myself in England._

Harry shook his head, casted a quick tempus charm and saw it was now 10:30 at night. He'd been reading for six hours and he could feel it. Calling Kreacher to prepare him some food, Harry went and changed into some comfortable sweats and a sweater and ate the nice soup that Kreacher had made. He then went to bed, ready for his Birthday tomorrow, but little did he know that there was some planning going on elsewhere.

Harry woke the next morning to Ginny, Ron, George, Hermione, Neville, and Luna all standing around his bed.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" He smiled at all of them,

"Hey thanks everyone! While this is surprising, I'd appreciate it if you all vacated the room so I can dress?" Everyone laughed and filtered out, however Ginny stayed behind. She looked super nervous about something.

"Harry?" Harry hummed in acknowledgement.

"I'd like to give you a special birthday gift…" he felt very uncomfortable at that moment, and immediately got up and said,

"I need a shower Gin. I'll see you downstairs." He could feel the angry glare at the back of his head, and then he felt a hand grab his wrist. He was yanked around and was facing a furious Ginny Weasley.

"What the hell Harry? I thought you were past this! I wanted to give you something special for your birthday! Here you are still not being part of our relationship, if you want to call it a relationship anymore." She sighed. "Harry, I want to give you something special. "She sauntered up to him, and began to wrap her arms around him, but she couldn't do anything more because the next thing she knew Harry was out the door, heading downstairs. Ginny running after him.

When Harry entered the kitchen he saw Hermione, Neville, and Luna with surprise in their eyes, but George and Ron had narrowed eyes as they looked at Harry coming in like he saw a ghost, and an angry Ginny in his wake.

"What did you do to Gin-Gin Harry?" George asked before Harry could say anything, Ginny responded

"He rejected me that's what! I can't believe you rejected me Harry! After all we've been through and done together, you just brush me off?!" Ron had stood up at that

"You did what?!" He started to grow red in the face, George standing up next to him with fire in his eyes. "Is Ginny not good enough for you Harry? Is that it?"

"No Ron, its not that, I told Ginny at the Burrow last time, I'm dealing with a lot and it's just not a good time." Ron just looked at Harry like he had grown a second head. George had sat down with understanding in his eyes, joined by Hermione and Neville, while Luna, is well, Luna. Harry turned back to Ginny. "I'll say it again Gin. Its not you, it's me, and I can't go on like this right now." Ginny reared back and smacked him.

"I knew it! There is someone else, and they're poisoning you against me Harry! Its ok though, we'll figure this out." And at that, she turned around and left the room, everyone could hear the floo flare up and dissipate. Harry just shook his head and sat down at the table, and Kreacher gave him a plate of pancakes with eggs and bacon. Everyone then took their seats and received a plate of their own, and the kitchen soon shifted into the sound of utensils clattering around and small awkward conversation around the table.

"So, Harry, have you put in any more thought into Hogwarts this year?" He looked over at Hermione, and nodded grateful at her changing the subject.

"Yeah, I've decided to continue with the classes I took sixth year, including potions, and I've sent McGonagall a letter about a few other things that I want this year."

"What would those be Harry?" He smirked,

"That's a secret for me to know and for you to find out!" Hermione frowned at that, but she just sighed and shrugged.

"Whatever you say Harry, but don't go around thinking that you can escape this." Harry kept that stupid smirk on his face, and just nodded,

"Right then Mione, if I ever desire to tell anyone, you'll be the last to know" Hermione slapped his arm

"Prat."

"Yet you still love me" he cheekily responded, and fled the room, with Hermione in pursuit and the laughter of the rest of them following. Harry ended up hiding in his warded room, with the pounding of Hermione's hands on the door as she shouted

"Harry James Potter you better open this door right now, or so help me I'll get Kreacher to get you!" Harry laughed, and shouted back

"Nice try Mione, remember he's my elf, and he'll listen to me before he does to you!" Hermione huffed and then he heard her footsteps stomping down the hallway. After waiting for a few minutes, Harry opened the door, and looked out. Seeing no one, he began to creep towards the stairs, when a pair of arms wrapped around him and he heard Hermione shout

"Gotcha!" Harry yelped as he felt a hand slap him in the arm, and he was then on the ground with Hermione tickling him. The house rang with the sound of laughter. Harry was finally released, and he walked into the sitting room with everyone else in tow, and they all sat around for presents. Harry received a broomstick maintenance kit from Ron, seeker gloves from the absent Ginny, a book on creatures from Luna, a book on spells from Neville, a week's supply of prank items from George, and a book on wizarding families from Hermione. When Harry looked at Hermione, she replied "It's so that you understand the families that you've inherited and most of the family's you'll end up interacting with due to your new status." They all looked at Hermione shocked, and she blushed from the attention. "What?" she asked, "I did some reading on wizarding culture, and how heads of houses are the faces of their families, and that their actions reflect on their family, so I wanted to help Harry out." Harry smiled, and hugged Hermione tightly,

"Thanks, Mione, you are always looking out for me." After spending, a few more hours Harry's friends all said their goodbyes and left, saying that they'll see him soon. With a smile, Harry then sat down in his new office that Ragnok had suggested Harry have, and began to sift through the letters he had received that day while he spent time with his friends. Most of them seemed to be either letters wishing him well, a few cursed ones that Kreacher took care of, and some letters from parents asking about possible relationships with their daughters. However, there were three letters that really peaked Harry's curiosity. One was from Greengrass, one was from Hogwarts, and the last one was from Thomas. He'd insisted on Harry calling him that because they were Family and not too far apart in age,

"It makes me feel old when you call me Mr. Evans and I'm only three or four years older than you Harry." They had laughed at that, and Harry now opened his letter.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I hope this letter finds you in good health and spirits. If you didn't know in American culture the age of adulthood is 18 versus it being 17 in England. As such, being one of your surviving family members that a) doesn't hate you and b) is here in England, I'd like to invite you out tomorrow to go spend some time with your distant cousin. I'd like to get to know my family over here, and since my family is either dead, in prison, or unavailable, you're my safest bet right now. I'd like to get to know the godson of my uncle, and the heir to the other half of the family. If you'd like to meet, please send me an owl at your earliest convenience with a time and location. Other than that, Happy Birthday Harry, and do enjoy the rest of your summer._

 _Regards,_

 _Thomas_

Harry smiled, and set to write a reply to Thomas, telling him that meeting him for lunch tomorrow in Diagon Alley sounds quite wonderful, and that he'd see him there. Harry sent it out with the regal looking barn owl that was waiting for the reply. He then picked up the letter from Greengrass and opened it up.

 _Potter,_

 _I believe a happy birthday is in order. One would think that you had never expected to live to your 18th birthday_ Harry scowled at that but kept reading, _regardless, I do wish you the best for this day. The reason I'm writing to you is that there is a business venture that both the Blacks and Greengrasses had invested in, and now that you're the head of the Black family, I'd like to meet with you tomorrow for lunch to discuss this business venture that we have yet to undertake. Please let me know of your ability to attend tomorrow, and don't be late._

 _Daphne Greengrass_

 _Heiress of the House of Greengrass_

Harry was curious. 'Business venture? How curious, I'm having lunch with Thomas, but since he's a member of the Black family, he should be there as well, I'll let her know to meet us for lunch.' He did so and sent Hedwig out with his reply. He finally picked up the letter from Hogwarts, opening it he found the customary greeting, but then two badges fell out of the envelope, and another smaller letter. Curious, he picked up the two badges, and his eyes widened to see the badge for Quidditch Captain, _and_ Head Boy. He grabbed the letter that came with it.

 _Mr. Potter,_

 _First, I'd like to congratulate you on your return to Hogwarts. I'm so pleased that after everything you would return to where it all started for you, and that you'd do so without much convincing. Now, I bet you're asking yourself why I've given you the positions you have. The reason for quidditch captain is that you have shown that you enjoy doing so during your sixth year at Hogwarts when you were captain. Now, I trust to see the quidditch cup in my old office at the end of this year. The transfiguration professor will be taking over the position as head of house, therefore it is their office now. Finally, the Head Boy position is not because you were the boy-who-lived, and now the Boy-Who-Conquered, but that you were student your sixth year that had the highest grades that is returning, just barely beating out Mr. Boot. The only one with better grades than you happened to be Mr. Malfoy, but he is not returning this year, and therefore, being the highest scoring male student, you will be Head Boy. This is an honor and privilege that is very coveted by many, and I hope that you as Head Boy will allow for students of all ages and houses to learn to get along. I hope to hear of your acceptance of both positions, and I'll see you on September 1st._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Headmistress_

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Harry was quite surprised at the sincerity of the letter, and the reasons behind it. He never knew he was the second-best scoring boy at Hogwarts for his year. That blew his mind. It hurt a little bit to know he was second to Draco Malfoy, but since he wasn't returning, this was Harry's chance to prove that he was a good student, and that he could perform to the highest level he can. With a year of nothing crazy going on or a dark lord to worry about, this could be the year Harry can complete school without any struggle. 'Here's to a peaceful year I guess!' He thought happily as he sent his acceptance to McGonagall via the Hogwarts owl waiting for him. With that, Harry went to bed, ready for the next day, with quite the event coming up, little did he now that this would change his life, for better or for worse.

~Time Skip~

Harry appeared in an alley in muggle London and stepped out onto the street. Walking down some ways he found the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. Entering he nodded to Tom, who knew not to cause a scene when Harry was there. Exiting the Cauldron into Diagon Alley, Harry casted a Notice-Me-Not charm to keep the shoppers ignorant of him, and he found the entrance to the restaurant he was looking for. The Flaming Gryphon was a new pub-style restaurant that had opened recently, and it became quite the place to go for food. Opened by none other than Lee Jordan, who while still the loveable prankster had quite the taste for food, and after spending some time in the Muggle world at different pubs, he decided to bring the best of the best foods to Diagon Alley in the form of this restaurant. Harry entered the place to find that Thomas had already found a table. Walking over, Harry removed the charm and sat down. Thomas looked up and nodded his greeting,

"Hey Harry, glad you could make it." Harry smiled

"Thanks Tom. Hey, listen there will be someone else joining us for lunch today." Thomas looked at him curiously, then looked over Harry's shoulder

"Let me guess, she's blonde, hot, but has quite the resting bitch-face." Harry looked at him surprised at the description of Daphne Greengrass but nodded.

"Yeah, how'd you know." Thomas smirked, because she's walking towards us right now." Harry turned and indeed, Daphne Greengrass was walking her way towards them and she stood next to Harry, looking down at him.

"Hello Potter, fancy seeing you here, who's this handsome man you have here?"

 **Daphne's POV**

Daphne was walking down Diagon Alley towards the restaurant that Potter had said to meet her at. She was curious however to who would be joining them from the Black family. To her knowledge, the only people that could be there would be Andromeda or Ted Tonks, and Draco or Narcissa Malfoy. Neither of those options sounded appealing to her, but the Tonks family couldn't be that bad, she had met their daughter before the Battle of Hogwarts, she had seemed nice. When she entered the Flaming Gryphon, she saw Potter sitting down at a table with a very handsome blonde man, who was wearing glasses, and from what she could see he had very blue eyes, not the bright electric eyes Daphne had, but a deep blue. She began walking towards them, and she saw the man look at her, and then Potter turned as she got to the table.

"Hello Potter, fancy seeing you here, who's this handsome man you have here?" Potter smiled and gestured for her to sit down in the chair next to him.

"Greengrass, I'd like you to meet Thomas Evans, my cousin from America." Daphne's eyebrows raised at that 'Cousin? When did Potter have family from America? Obviously, he wasn't related by blood, since he had the last name Evans. Wait… Evans? Wasn't that Potter's mother's last name?'

"Evans? Any relation to Lily Evans?" He smiled

"Sure, she was my mother's cousin." 'Wait mother's, then why does he have the same last name?' Almost as if he was reading her mind, this man chuckled and said, "Yes while Evans was my mother's name, my actual last name is Black." Daphne's eyes widened when she heard Black.

"Wait, you're a Black? How come we never heard of you? And why is Potter the head of the Black family, when obviously, you're older?" The man sighed and just shrugged

"This may take a while." He then went into a long story about his great-grandfather's journey to America, and how the decision between his father and his great-great Uncle Arcturus, the head of the Black family at the time, had decided with the split of the Black family and headship and such. Daphne was in awe of the man's story, and how even though he wasn't the Heir of the Black family, in America, he and his brothers commanded a lot of respect. 'Wait then why is he here in England?' She asked him so, and he laughed. "Ah, that's mainly a secret, but what I can tell you is that I'm here for work. Also, I wanted to visit with my cousin from both sides of my family." She nodded at that, and then asked

"So why are you here?" He then said,

"While Harry is the head of the Black family over here in England, what business goes on still affects us over in America, so think of myself as a liaison to my half of the family, and since I probably have more training in dealing with this kind of business, I can help him out." Daphne could see the logic in that.

"Now, let's get down to business, shall we?" With the nods of confirmation, Daphne began. "Ok, so the business proposition that my father Cyrus Greengrass, and the last head of the House of Black, Sirius, were working towards a business venture in potion making. As you may not know, my father is an accomplished potioneer, and deals a great deal in ingredients and the finished product. They were planning a large-scale production and shipping company of Wolfsbane potions. They wanted to make it easier for Werewolves to acquire the potion and since we're making it, the costs of shipping and distribution won't be as high as it is now, making it much more affordable for poorer werewolves to get their hands on it." Potter and Mr. Evans looked impressed as Daphne began to go into detail about the shipments and how production would be easier, and how gathering ingredients and crafting the potion would be cost-wise. After Daphne finished, Mr. Evans nodded,

"That is a fine idea, I can see why Sirius was getting behind it in the first place, not just because of Mr. Lupin, but others as well." He turned to Potter and to Daphne's surprise said "This is your call Harry, since this would be focused mainly in Britain, this doesn't affect our assets in America, but if we wanted to branch out to other countries, we'd be able to put our resources in as well. Potter looked thoughtful and turned to Daphne.

"Ok Greengrass, we'll join you in this venture, we want a 60-40 split with you getting 60 percent of the profits." Daphne looked at him surprised, while Mr. Evans was nodding in agreement, an impressed look in his eyes. Daphne couldn't help it and asked

"Why is that Potter? Why give us the bulk of the profits?" Potter scoffed

"That's easy Greengrass, your company is doing most the shipping, and producing and such, my side is mostly providing financial support, so while important, isn't as heavy as what you're doing, so I think a 60-40 split is fair." Daphne nodded, and shook his hand.

"Very well Potter, I'll inform my father of your decision, and we'll send the paperwork to your account manager at Gringotts for their approval. It is a pleasure doing business, and I hope to see you at Hogwarts this year?" Potter nodded,

"I'll be there Greengrass, don't doubt it." They finished lunch with smattering of small talk mainly dealing with the upcoming school year, and then Daphne got into a heated debate with Potter about Quidditch, while Mr. Evans was putting in some of his own input about some of the American club teams, particularly his favorite the Seattle Thunderbirds. Afterwards, Daphne had left and went home. Collapsing on the couch in the sitting room, she heard her father walk into the room and sit down next to her.

"So, Daphne, how'd it go?" Daphne opened her eyes and smiled at her father.

"Perfectly, they're in."

"They?" Daphne nodded

"Yes, a member of the American Branch of the Black family is in England, and he mentioned that if we wanted to go international, we had their support in America." Cyrus Greengrass smiled

"Excellent, it is about time we made it safer for Werewolves and wizard-kind alike to live together, especially without that bigot Umbridge in the Wizangamot, we can actually move towards getting them more help." Daphne nodded, and said

"It will be a great first step in getting our family out of the prejudice of us being dark." Her father then stood up and stretched,

"Well, until then, let's get those documents to the Black family account manager, and we can begin this venture, shall we?"

 **A/N: This was the longest one I had written in the first place, and where I really wanted to continue this story. So I can really make a better story and fix some plot holes that I had made earlier on. (Made 3/21/2019)**


	5. The Breakfast of Revelations

**Chapter 5**

 **The Breakfast of Revelations**

"Regular Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Written Text_

 **A/N: Hello everyone! It has been quite some time hasn't it? I apologize for the lack of weekly uploading, but being a college student and having to deal with midterms isn't fun. However, as said in the update that no longer exists, I plan on updating again next Friday, and maybe releasing chapter 6 a little early... maybe Wednesday? Regardless, here's chapter 5, and I hope you enjoy!**

Harry's POV

Harry was sitting at the Ravenclaw table, and he could hear the conversation going on next to him between Greengrass and a girl who had introduced herself as Astoria Greengrass. 'This must be her younger sister then.' Harry thought, and he just kept listening to them discuss classes and Astoria's OWL results from over the summer and what classes she was taking because of it.

"I'm sure that Ancient Runes won't be that difficult Stori. I don't get why you won't take it, you got an outstanding on your OWL."

Astoria looked at Greengrass and just shrugged "It's not that Daffy, I just don't really like the class all that much."

Greengrass then just shook her head and turned to Harry, "So Potter, what about you taking any interesting classes?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I'm taking Astronomy, Potions, Charms, DADA, Herbology, and Transfiguration, so basically the standard NEWTS for Aurors."

Greengrass had gained a curious expression when she heard him say Astronomy. "Astronomy Potter? Why are you taking an Astronomy NEWT?"

Harry laughed at that question and just replied "Originally, I wanted to do it since the Blacks were named all after stars or related subjects, I wanted to be a little closer to Sirius in memory, but since he's alive, well I'm taking it because I enjoy the night sky."

Greengrass looked a little touched at Harry's reasoning but then her face slid back into that mask that she became known for. "Basically, you are taking a class because of a personal connection?"

"Yes."

She rolled her eyes, "Well then Potter, I wish you the best of luck with that, and let's hope that ambition stays even though your godfather lives." He grunted in agreement, and resumed eating his food. After dessert, had finished, the sound of a utensil hitting a glass rang out across the hall. The conversations died down and everyone turned to the front, where McGonagall was beginning to stand up.

"Now, I'd like all returning students who were resorted and the seventh-year prefects to stay behind for a bit, sixth year and fifth year prefects please lead the new first years to your dormitories. Also, please, at breakfast first thing tomorrow, wait until I make an announcement it is important for you all to be there."

Harry sat and watched as the prefects led the first years out, and the other years following them out, some sending some curious glances at the seventh years sitting behind. After everyone left, McGonagall then stood up and walked in front of the tables. "I'm sure all of you are bursting with questions, but it is important for you to hear me out completely before I am interrupted." McGonagall paused for a second and then continued. "Please if you would sit with the members of your new house."

There was a great deal of shuffling as people stood up and sat down next to their new housemates, Harry sat down next to Greengrass and Michael Corner, who gave Harry a slight nod of acknowledgement before turning his attention back to McGonagall. "As you can see, there are some prefects that have moved house, and specifically our Head Boy and Girl are both in Ravenclaw. That means Mr. Potter and Ms. Greengrass will be handling all of the Ravenclaw patrols. Mr. Boot, you are now a Gryffindor prefect with Ms. Granger, now that Ms. Patil moved over, she can no longer be prefect."

Harry noted that Padma looked a little relieved at that, 'She must not have wanted to the prefect position in the first place' he thought. Harry then noticed McGonagall speaking again, so he paid attention to what she was saying.

"Since Slytherin doesn't have a female prefect to accompany Mr. Zabini, I'd like to offer that position to you Ms. Parkinson." Parkinson looked quite surprised, and McGonagall spoke before she could open her mouth "No arguing Ms. Parkinson, while you don't have the cleanest track record, you were a prefect before, therefore you understand the responsibilities and the expectations of a prefect. This time, I expect you to handle your job a little more honorably."

Parkinson had nodded at that, and smiled "I'll try my best Professor!" The headmistress nodded, and then turned to the Hufflepuffs.

"Luckily your two prefects remained in Hufflepuff, so you can rest assured that you are still in the capable hands of Ms. Bones and Mr. MacMillan." She then turned to Harry and Greengrass with the Ravenclaws, and continued "With that, I'd like to wish you all a good night with your new houses. Prefects, the professors will handle patrols tonight so you can adjust to your new homes. Your belongings are already in your new dorms."

All the students stood, and began filtering out, with Harry walking next to Greengrass, when he heard McGonagall call them back. Turning, Harry and Greengrass headed back to where she was standing. Smiling she put her hands on their shoulders "While you are now in the same house, you're still living in the Head's chambers, which I'll be taking you to now." She motioned to follow them out of the Great Hall and towards the staircase.

~Time Skip~

The three of them stepped into a corridor on the sixth floor, not too far from Ravenclaw tower, but almost exactly in between there and the Gryffindor tower. McGonagall then led them towards a portrait with what looked like a group of animals in a field. When the group approached, Harry let out a gasp of surprise and his eyes widened. The portrait had a stag, dog, wolf, rat, and a doe all on it. The stag and doe were standing next to each other, their heads facing forwards, the wolf and dog sat on either side, looking at each other, and the rat was perched on the wolf's head. Harry stood there what felt like hours, his eyes locked on the portrait and not moving. He just couldn't believe that this was a portrait of the Marauders! He turned to McGonagall who smiled at his surprised expression and just nodded.

"Yes Mr. Potter this is a portrait of your parents and the rest of the Marauders. Their seventh year, Lily and James, with Remus enchanted this portrait at the entrance to the Head's dormitory to be their physical legacy. To tell the future Head Boys and Girls that even when you are the most responsible it is important to let yourself have a little fun too. That was epitomized by your parents more than anyone else Mr. Potter, and I am so very happy that you get to follow their legacy as Head Boy. Now, to get into the room the password is 'Marauders'. Do not reveal this password to anyone, because this is meant to be your personal space for both of you to spend time away from any of the other students. There is a door that will connect to a portrait of the same kind in my office for immediate access if you need anything. Also, the new password for the Prefects Bathroom is 'Cleansing Spring', please inform the prefects at the next meeting."

With that McGonagall turned and began walking away. She stopped after a few steps and looked back. "Oh, and Potter."

"Yes Professor?" Harry asked.

"You keep your position as Quidditch Captain for Ravenclaw, so think about tryouts, I'll give the Gryffindor position to Ms. Weasley."

Harry nodded and thanked McGonagall, Greengrass then grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the portrait. McGonagall could be heard chuckling as she walked away. Harry then pulled himself away from Greengrass and turned towards her.

"What do you want Greengrass?" He immediately regretted it, because he knew he seemed a little too hostile when he asked that, and it was confirmed when Greengrass' eyes momentarily widened in surprise and then narrowed immediately after.

"Why so hostile Potter? Remember, we're no longer a Gryffindor and Slytherin, we're Ravenclaw. That means we are the same team now, and to be honest, I'd like for us to get on a much friendlier basis if we're going to practically live together for an entire school year." As she was talking, Greengrass had moved up to Harry and was staring at him face to face, her ice-blue eyes daring him to fight her on it. Harry backed up a little and raised his hands in a complacent fashion.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry Greengrass, no need to be so aggressive." He then felt his face heating up as Greengrass pushed up against him, forcing his hands to rest on her shoulders.

"Would you like me aggressive Potter? Hmm? Do you like it when they're aggressive?" Harry was rendered speechless, his face felt hot, and from how Greengrass was smirking at him, he realized that she planned to get him flustered. Pushing her away, Harry walked over to the portrait entrance, muttered the password, and watched as the portrait came alive. The stag and doe both reared onto their back legs and dashed off into the back of the portrait, as the wolf and grim raced around each other with the rat clinging on to the wolf for dear life, and they dashed off after the stag and doe. When the three animals disappeared, the portrait opened, and Harry stepped through the entrance.

Taking in the area around him the main room was very like the Gryffindor common room, but at a smaller size. The fireplace had two plush chairs in facing it, and other than that, nothing much. There was a small bookcase on the right wall opposite of the fireplace, filled with books, and there was a doorway on the far side. 'Most likely leads to the sleeping areas.'

Harry then heard movement behind him as Greengrass walked through the entrance, and she also look around.

"The color scheme isn't very house centric, I like it."

Harry noted that she spoke with some satisfaction to it, and he couldn't help but notice she was right. The drapes on the windows, the chairs, even some of the trimming on the walls were all neutral colors that didn't make a statement on the houses they were in, making it very homey in feeling and not like a dorm at all. 'Most likely designed that way since it's rare that both the Head Boy and Girl were in the same house.'

Harry then moved towards the door on the far side and opened it. Looking in he saw the hall split in two directions, with a sign in the middle. One said Boy the other said Girl, and so Harry took the left hallway, and entered his room. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw his room.

"Woah" he said, and it was rightfully so.

The bed was giant, most likely a king-sized bed, with clean sheets on top. The closet itself was huge, with plenty of space for all his clothes and for him to walk into. Harry then saw the bathroom, and he couldn't help but let out a small whoop of joy when he saw it. The bathroom consisted of a large tub that looked like it could fit five people. The shower that was connected to it even had steps that led into the tub itself, meaning he could shower and then soak in the tub or vice versa. There was a full body mirror too, and a beautiful counter with a sink on it.

'Man, they didn't lie when they said being Head Boy and Girl had its perks, Merlin this place is sweet.'

Harry quickly drew his wand and cast a Tempus charm, and the time read 11:07 pm. So, he quickly went to his trunk, grabbed his sleepwear, and jumped into the shower. He showered and soaked for about fifteen minutes and then dried himself off.

Brushing his teeth, Harry contemplated the last few hours. 'I need to talk to Sirius tomorrow, no doubt about it, I just can't believe he's alive!' Harry then laid down in the giant bed, and he almost instantly fell asleep in the soft sheets provided. Before he completely succumbed to sleep, he had one last thought. 'You know? I could really get used to this.' With that, Harry fell asleep, very comfortable indeed.

~Time Skip~

Harry woke up the next morning feeling more refreshed than he's had for a long time. 'I guess these beds do make a difference' he thought, as he rolled out of bed and got dressed in his uniform. Looking at himself in the mirror he had to do a double take, but he couldn't get used to the blue trim on his robes, and the bronze eagle situated where for years there was a golden lion.

Harry finished getting dressed and walked downstairs, pinning his Head Boy badge to his cloak as he went. When he reached the common area, he found Greengrass sitting there in one of the chairs waiting for him.

Hearing him enter, she turned and looked at him, her blue eyes shining with amusement. "Morning Sleepyhead. It's about time you joined me."

Harry walked towards her and sat down in the other chair and nodded. "Morning Greengrass. Why're you waiting for me?"

Greengrass laughed at him, "Please, Harry, call me Daphne. We're going to be living together for the rest of the year, we might as well get onto first name basis." She stood up and smoothed her skirt down. "To answer your question, I thought it would make a good statement for the rest of the school to see the Head Boy and Girl enter the Great Hall for the first breakfast of the year together, to show some solidarity."

Harry frowned slightly and thought about it for a few seconds, and then stood up. "Very well Daphne. I can see the logic behind that, I am ready to head down if you are."

She rose with him, and nodded. "Excellent, let's go Harry." Greengrass, 'No, Daphne now.' led the way through the portrait hole, and together they walked down to the Great Hall. Passing several Gryffindors and Ravenclaws who were also on their way down, they ran into Michael Corner and Sue Li who were having a talk by an abandoned classroom. Guessing by the proximity of that talk, they were planning on progressing further, but at Harry and Daphne's arrival, they began heading down to the Great Hall with them. Entering the Great Hall, Harry, Daphne, Michael, and Sue Li all sat down together at the front of the Ravenclaw table, and began making small talk about classes and the new people in the houses, etc. Then Harry heard someone clear their throat at the front of the table, and Harry saw Sirius standing there with a smile on his face.

"Sorry to interrupt, but could I perchance talk to Mr. Potter for a few minutes?"

Harry laughed and stood up, "You can call me your godson Sirius. Just because you're a professor doesn't change that."

Sirius just smiled and began leading Harry over to a corner of the hall. He then turned to Harry and put a hand on his shoulder. "All right Harry, as promised, I can explain to you why I'm alive, and, why I am here as your Transfiguration Professor."

Sirius motioned Harry to sit, which he did. "Allow me to start where it all went wrong, at the Department of Mysteries during the battle against the Death Eaters. As you remember, I was battling with you against Bellatrix, and one of her spells hit me and I fell back into the Veil of Death."

Harry nodded, and Sirius continued. "After that, I don't know what happened beyond falling through the veil, but the next thing that I knew, I came through the veil again on the night that you defeated Lord Voldemort. I was however then gifted with a memory of something that happened beyond in the Veil."

Sirius's POV

Flashback

Sirius stood in an empty void, with nothing but white all around him. 'How long has it been since I've gone through? How is Harry doing? I wonder if he's doing ok.' These thoughts continued through his head, until something caught his eye. Sirius looked to see a black blob appear in the vast white void, and the blob formed into a human-like figure. This figure moved closer to Sirius, and when it was close enough Sirius could tell it was a pale man with a black cloak on, he looked human, but there was something about those black fathomless eyes that made Sirius shudder. He couldn't help but notice the bony appearance as well, he was almost skeleton like, with his frail shrunken face, and his hands were very thin. Sirius opened his mouth, but the man held up his hand to stop him from talking.

"Not quite yet Sirius Black, allow me to explain myself before you say anything." Sirius closed his mouth and the man continued, "Sirius Black, my name is Death, yes as in THE Death. I am here to give you a chance to return to the living. As you know Tom Riddle, or Voldemort has returned from the "dead". Except that he wasn't dead in the first place."

Sirius looked surprised at that and Death held up a hand to prevent him from interrupting. "Now, how Mr. Riddle did so is commit a horrible crime. He resurrected the knowledge of Herpo the Foul, a Greek wizard who created a kind of soul container called horcruxes. These containers contain a portion of the caster's soul, after they split it from committing cold murder. If you have a horcrux, your soul will not pass on, and you can perform soul retrieval rituals to return it to a body."

Death paused at that and a chair appeared, "You might want to sit for this part because this is where things get interesting. Now, Mr. Riddle has created a few of these horcruxes, and for the past year, your godson Mr. Potter has been destroying these soul containers. He is very close to defeating the wizard that cheated me out of a soul, and for that I am most excited. Now I'll offer you a deal. If Mr. Potter successfully kills Tom Riddle permanently, I will send you back to the land of the living, since you were not fated to die at that point of your life, much like a lot of other people who have been killed by Mr. Riddle."

He then looked at Sirius and said "Any questions?"

Sirius immediately opened his mouth and answered "Yes I have a question. Why me? Why not any of the other unfortunate souls that have been cheated from their natural deaths?"

Death had the nerve to laugh slightly at that question. "In all these years, the people of the House of Gryffindor have always been so selfless and foolish. The reason Mr. Black, that you are returning if Mr. Potter succeeds, you are close to him, and I have decided that having someone that could positively help piece his life back together, I'll give him that."

Sirius couldn't argue with that logic, so he nodded, and said "Very well. I accept your deal, if Harry succeeds, I'll return to the real world and help him live his life normally."

Death smiled and gestured Sirius towards a door that had just appeared. "Now Mr. Black, come through here, you will remain in this limbo until Mr. Potter succeeds, or fails, and joins you. You will remember nothing but this conversation when you return so you can explain your return to the land of the living. You will have naturally aged the proper amount of time, and you will remember everything that has happened in your life."

With that Sirius stepped through the doorway, and the next thing he knew it was dark, and then a light appeared after what seemed like seconds. He stepped towards the light and kept going, when he reached the light, he opened his eyes and looked out into the chamber in which the Veil of Death is located in the Department of Mysteries.

'I made it. That means Harry did it!' Sirius Whooped loudly at that and began to laugh. His laughter brought the attention of an Unspeakable, Croaker, who then took Sirius in to their lab, in which they ran some tests and asked him some questions about what he remembered and how he had come back.

~Time Skip~

Sirius had been back in the land of the living for a month now, and he had gone through the Department of Mysteries to get his name cleared, and worked with Gringotts to get his affairs in order. He still followed his original will, and Harry was still to inherit everything that Sirius left him and Headship of the House of Black. Sirius then decided to head to Hogwarts, to see the damage for himself and to visit the grave of Moony. When he reached Hogwarts, he was stunned to see the castle in ruins, with pieces of the towers missing and rubble littering the entire grounds, and craters were everywhere. He could see teams of Goblin engineers working with wizards to reconstruct portions of the castle, and he could see a tall thin witch he knew very well standing there directing one of them.

Walking towards her, he decided to pull a prank and snuck up behind her. He put his hands around her head and said "Guess who Minnie!"

Minerva McGonagall let out a very unladylike scream and turned, her wand pointing and ready to cast any spells at the person behind her. She stood there with a look of pure shock on her face as Sirius stood laughing at her, tears coming down his face. "Hahahahaha, oh my Minnie, you should see your face!" She just stared at him, her mouth open. He stopped laughing but a smirk couldn't stay off of his face. "Look Minnie, I bet this is very scary, but I am alive, and not a zombie, I promise."

"How? How are you alive Sirius? We all thought you fell through the Veil at the Department of Mysteries!"

Sirius then just smiled, put an arm around her shoulders and led her away from the construction crews, "Well this is a real story to tell, so first thing I remember I was in the Department of Mysteries…" While Sirius was telling his story, he was steering Minerva towards the graves of all the war victims, and finished right as they stopped in front of one that read Remus John Lupin, Werewolf, Marauder, Father, Husband. I solemnly swear I'm up to no Good.

Sirius then fell onto his knees and wept. He cried for the unfairness, the sadness knowing that he and Tonks had eventually fallen in love, that Moony couldn't be there to see Sirius return to life.

After what seemed like hours, Sirius rose to see Minerva standing there with tears in her eyes, unshed but there.

She smiled and took Sirius's hand. "Sirius, there is something I'd like to ask you since you're here."

Sirius smiled and nodded "Sure Minnie, tell me, what can I do for you?"

"Would you like to come and teach Transfiguration at Hogwarts starting this next September?"

Sirius was stunned. 'Me a teacher? Huh. Why not?' He nodded, "Sure Minnie, I'll come and teach. We all know that James and I were the best in our year, and many others before and after us weren't near our abilities, to be honest, I thought about pursuing a mastery after the war ended."

He stopped for a moment, and then thought of something. "Say Minnie, do you have anyone to fill the Defense Against the Dark Arts class?"

Minerva paused and looked at him curiously. "No I don't, why do you ask?"

Sirius smiled and replied, "I think I have the perfect candidate for the position."

End Flashback

Harry's POV

Harry sat there for a good five minutes just processing the story that Sirius just told him. Sirius sighed and sat next to him. "I know it sounds ridiculous but it's true Harry, that is really what happened." He put a hand on Harry's shoulder, and Harry just leaned into his shoulder.

"It's a lot to process Sirius. How could you stay silent after so much time?"

Sirius chuckled slightly. "Unbelievably, I was in the Americas contacting a distant cousin of mine. I think you already met him?"

Harry looked at him in surprise, "You mean Thomas? I didn't realize that was why he was here in England. He's our DADA Professor?"

"That's right!" A voice sounded from behind them, Sirius and Harry jumped and turned towards the voice that had just spoken. They saw McGonagall standing there, and she just smiled and said, "Now boys, I want you to return to your seats, we're about to make an announcement now that everyone is here for breakfast."

Harry returned to the Ravenclaw table, sitting next to Daphne, and Sirius returned to the staff table, taking a seat next to Andromeda Tonks. McGonagall then stood up and put her wand to her throat. "Your attention please!" Everyone in the Great Hall turned and looked at her, mostly in confusion, but Sirius had a knowing smirk on his face, and Harry caught on instantly. 'Oh, this is going to be good.'

McGonagall waited for a few seconds and then continued "I understand that many of you are wondering who our DADA professor is this year." The murmuring became much more prevalent at this point, with people whispering back and forth wondering who it could be.

The next thing people knew the doors to the Great Hall opened, and in walked a dog. Not just any dog, a Siberian Husky. There were some cries of excitement from the younger years, and a little first year from Hufflepuff even went up and pet the husky. The husky barked and began to run towards the staff table, and it was met halfway by a black dog that barked at him and they sniffed each other. The next thing Harry knew the dogs were sitting on both sides of McGonagall, their heads resting on her lap and the entire hall was laughing at this point.

McGonagall put her wand to her throat again and shouted, "ENOUGH!" The laughter halted and the dogs had lowered their heads and were hiding under the table. There were some scattered giggles at the antics of the dogs.

McGonagall sighed and said "May I introduce to you your Transfiguration professor again, Mr. Sirius Black." and the black dog was replaced by a grinning Sirius who, after seeing the look on McGonagall's face, fled back to his chair next to Andromeda, who swatted him on the back of his head.

McGonagall shook her head, and gestured to the husky. "Now, let me introduce to you to your DADA professor, Mr. Thomas Evans!" The husky transformed to an equally smiling Thomas who waved his hand to the hall, with a thunderous applause following his change. McGonagall waited until the applause died down, and she continued. "Mr. Evans is an ex-Auror from America, who has volunteered to take over this prestigious position at Hogwarts, he is a graduate of Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in America!" The hall erupted into applause again, and McGonagall waved them silent, and motioned for Thomas to stand at the front.

"Thank you, Headmistress, as you all know I am Thomas Evans, I was born and raised in America, and I look forward to teaching all of you the wonderful art of defending yourself from the more unsavory things out there."

He sat down next to Sirius with one last round of applause. McGonagall moved back up to the front, and said, "Now, all of you will be receiving your timetables for your classes this year, I'd like to wish you all the best, and for those of you taking your OWLS or NEWTS, may your hard work bring you success!"

With that Sirius, Andromeda, Flitwick, and Sprout began to move amongst their tables, passing out schedules for each of the students, when Flitwick reached Harry, he gave him a wink and a small "Welcome to Ravenclaw Mr. Potter!" and went on his way. Harry looked down and smiled slightly at the schedule he had.

 _Monday and Wednesday:_

 _9:00- Charms_

 _10:00- Double Transfiguration_

 _12:00-Lunch_

 _1:00-Double DADA_

 _3:00-Break_

 _4:00- Potions_

 _6:00-Dinner_

 _11:00-Astronomy_

 _Tuesday and Thursday:_

 _9:00- Double Herbology_

 _11:00-Transfiguration_

 _12:00-Lunch_

 _1:00-DADA_

 _2:00-Break_

 _3:00-Double Charms_

 _6:00-Dinner_

 _Friday:_

 _9:00-Charms_

 _10:00-Transfiguration_

 _11:00-Break_

 _12:00- Lunch_

 _1:00-DADA_

 _2:00-Break_

 _4:00- Double Potions_

 _6:00-Dinner_

'Friday is going to be rough, luckily there is no double classes on Friday except for Potions...' He just stood up and began to walk towards his dorm, since it was Sunday, and he didn't have classes today. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his arm. He turned to see Daphne standing there.

"Leaving so soon Harry? We still need to discuss Prefect patrols."

Daphne nodded in understanding, and gave him a small hug, "I can understand that this is a big thing for you, so I'll talk to you later today about it."

Harry nodded and began to leave when he heard a voice he wasn't anticipating to hear so soon call him.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" He groaned and turned again, this time seeing a red-faced Ginny Weasley walking towards him. He waited for her to walk up to her, and she instantly went into rant mode. "What are you doing? You didn't even say hi to me this morning, you didn't spend time with me before the feast, and now you're in a different house! What's wrong with you Harry? And why are you spending so much time with that hussy Greengrass? Why is she so special, what did she do for you that you let her hug you? Why don't you love me anymore Harry?"

Harry grabbed her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes.

"First off Ginny, who are you to demand that I have to give you attention every five minutes? Am I not allowed to have friends outside of you, Hermione, and Neville? Why can't I have friends in my new house? Also, I'll have you know that Daphne and I are living together since we're Head Boy and Head Girl! Why are you acting like this Gin?"

Ginny huffed and began to fire back, "Who am I? I am your GIRLFRIEND Harry, in case you've forgotten! I am supposed to be the one you spend time with, and now you're getting close to Greengrass. And, Daphne?! When were you on a first name basis? You barely know her!" Harry pinched his nose, and just looked at Ginny, he could see the fire burning in her eyes. Harry knew that she was getting upset, and she was using anger to express it. He tried to alleviate the situation.

"Look Gin, I get it. You feel like I didn't spend enough time with you over the summer, and now I'm ignoring you here. I'm also in Ravenclaw so we won't be seeing each other very much. I get it." Harry, seeing how Ginny was about to retort, he could feel is own anger rising at the thought that she was going to interrupt him. "However, you have no RIGHT to demand that I can't spend time with other people!"

He could feel his voice raising at this point, and he subconsciously noted that the entire Great Hall was watching with baited breath, and he continued "You have no RIGHT to call Daphne a hussy, because she has been nothing but kind and courteous to me since we first met each other over the summer. We're even in business together, so other than her being the Head Girl, she's in my house, we're working on a business idea outside of school, and she's in most of my classes, how could I not try and get a little familiar with her, and be her friend?"

Ginny just stared at him, then her eyes grew hard. "I get it. She's poisoning you with potions. She's tricking you into spending time with her because she is a no-good stuck up prissy gold digger who wants nothing other than your money and fame, and she's attempting to get close to you and pull you away from me!" Harry's eyes widened at that, he was shocked! Did Ginny honestly believe that Daphne would do such a thing? She began to drag Harry away from where Daphne had been standing, stunned, the entire time,

"Don't worry Harry I'll help you get rid of the potions in you, and you'll feel yourself in no time, we can even get you sorted back to Gryffindor where you belong."

Harry was beyond pissed now. How dare Ginny think that Daphne was poisoning him?! He wrenched his arm way from Ginny, and began to really shout. "GINNY. GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Ginny was staring at Harry wide-eyed at Harry raising his voice "how dare you blame Daphne for poisoning me! She's been nothing but nice to me! She's been treating me in the short time that I've known her better than you have in the past 3 months! If you think that I want to go back to Gryffindor after the sorting hat didn't put me there, then you don't realize that when the hat makes a choice, it's final!"

His voice calmed down a little at this point. "If you feel that the hat chose wrong, then you're wrong. The hat chose the house that would best suit me at the time of sorting. That house was Ravenclaw, and here I stay."

He then moved closer to her. "Ginevra Weasley, if you can't accept the people that I am friends with, if you can't swallow the bitter jealousy you feel whenever you see me be friendly towards another woman, then I'm sorry, we cannot be together anymore. Ginny, we're done."

And with that, he turned and left the Great Hall, leaving a shocked Ginny and Great Hall behind

Everyone was so occupied with watching Harry leave that they didn't see the smirk growing on Daphne Greengrass' face. She was planning something, and everyone, including Harry, didn't have a clue what she could possibly be planning. Whatever it was, it wasn't good.

 **A/N: And the plot thickens! What will Daphne do? What could she possibly be planning, and how will the Weasley's react to Harry and Ginny splitting? These may be answered in the next chapter (or not).**

 **Also, Sirius's death and rebirth. How did it work for you? Please let me know!**

 **A mighty thanks to my beta Goldzar for being patient as I dealt with life, and also being a great beta!**

 **Cheers,**

 **Rei**


	6. A Day of Classes Part 1

**A/N: Please see the end of chapter for some important updates!**

Chapter 6

Harry's POV

Harry stormed out of the Great Hall, fuming. How dare Ginny say the things she said! How dare she even think about not letting Harry be friends with Daphne! He continued up the stairs towards his first class, which was Charms. When Harry made it to the classroom, he noticed that he wasn't the first one there. Standing by the door to the classroom was Tracey Davis, the Slytherin, now Hufflepuff, who was also Daphne's best friend.

"Davis." He greeted as he stood next to her. Davis turned and looked at him, with a puzzled expression.

"Potter. Why are you here so early? You've never been early to any class that I've shared with you these past few years." Harry shrugged and just smiled at her.

"New year, new me I guess. I feel like being a little more proactive in my studies this year, and being in Ravenclaw, I guess the need to be academically better is rubbing off on me." Davis joined Harry in laughter, and they stood in comfortable silence for a few minutes when Hermione, Daphne, Ernie MacMillan, and Susan Bones arrived to wait as well. Harry chatted with Ernie about Quidditch and he could hear a whispered conversation between Daphne and Davis, which seemed to do with what happened during breakfast.

"So, Potter, what do you think about this year, going to try out for the Ravenclaw team?" Harry turned his attention back to Ernie, and smirked.

"Well MacMillan, if you haven't heard yet, I'm the new captain for Ravenclaw, and I guarantee that I would be on the team already if I was to be captain." Ernie's eyebrows raised slightly but he nodded.

"Of course, Flitwick made you Quidditch captain, there is no doubt that was purposeful. You are the greatest seeker in the school Potter, everyone knows that." Harry just shrugged the praise off, and entered the classroom, followed by the rest of the class.

Harry took a seat on the far side of the class towards the front, with Hermione joining him. She looked like she wanted to talk to Harry, and he just shook his head and told her "Wait until class is over." She nodded, and they listened to Flitwick give a lecture on NEWTS and why they're important. While he was talking, Harry's eyes traveled across the room, he noted that there were no true seventh years in the class. From his understanding, the schedules were built to include a separate class for the 'Eighth years' as they have been coined by a few of the other years, and it allowed for all of the returning students to be around people they were familiar with, to reduce the amount of stress that could possibly come from last year's events. This familiarity is extremely useful to some, Harry included. He felt completely at ease around the students he spent six/seven years interacting with.

"Mr. Potter." Harry abruptly jumped in his seat and looked at Professor Flitwick who had a slight smile on his face. Harry instantly blushed when he realized everyone was looking at him, some with smirks, others with barely contained laughter, Harry sheepishly smiled and turned back to Flitwick.

"Yes professor?" Flitwick just smiled and gestured for Harry to join him in the front. Harry did so, moving a little consciously, and his face still red from all the people staring at him, and the giggling that was coming from Daphne and Davis. He glared at them as he passed, with Davis smirking, and Daphne gave him a wink and blew him a kiss.

"Now Mr. Potter, Ms. Greengrass had come up with a very good question, and that was 'what kind of charms could get us an Outstanding on our NEWTS for the practical?' And from what I know, you can perform a charm that would count towards that correct?" Harry thought for a moment, and smiled, pulling out his wand.

"I have just the one professor. Expecto Patronum!" Harry's silvery stag erupted from his wand and moved around the room, the gasps came from mostly the Slytherins that weren't in the DA. The rest of the DA, Harry noted, were smirking, knowing that many of them could perform the spell, and were very well set on their practical NEWT. The stag came to rest right next to Harry, who reached an arm up and touched the stag on its side. Flitwick then applauded, followed by the rest of the class, and Harry vanished his patronus, and went back to his seat. Flitwick then gained everyone's attention and nodded to Harry.

"A fine demonstration Mr. Potter, with a corporeal patronus like that you'll for sure get nothing less than an Outstanding!" Harry smiled and then began to zone out the rest of the class period, mainly because it was discussions on the patronus and its uses. When Harry left the classroom, he was stopped by a hand grabbing his arm, and he instantly began to walk dragging the person behind him, he found an abandoned classroom and walked in, followed by the mystery person.

"Hermione, I want to start with…" He turned and instantly stopped talking, it wasn't Hermione. It was Daphne. She stood there with a smirk on her face, and she instantly closed and locked the door behind her. She walked up to him and her smirk grew a little bigger.

"Dragging me into abandoned classrooms already Harry? I would like to at least have dinner first or maybe a few Hogsmeade visits." Harry just glared at her, he could feel a blush coming onto his face when she said that, and moved past her to hide his embarrassment.

"Sorry Daphne, I didn't want to talk to you, I thought you were Hermione. She wanted to ask me something after class, and so I assumed that you were her. Terribly sorry for this misunderstanding. Alohomora!" The door unlocked and Harry quickly left, leaving the door open behind him, and Daphne Greengrass standing there with the same smirk on her face.

~Time Skip~

Harry found Hermione outside of the Transfiguration classroom talking to Neville, and when she saw him she instantly excused herself from Neville and planted right in front of Harry.

"Harry! Where'd you go after Charms? I looked for you but I didn't see you after you left the classroom." Harry just shrugged and led her a little away from the classroom entrance.

"Look Mione, I get it. Breakfast was completely out of line, I should apologize to Ginny, and everything will go back to the way it was, right?" When Hermione just nodded, Harry continued.

"But that is where you're wrong. Ginny stepped out of line in there, and I made it distinctly clear before that Daphne and I were friends and nothing more." Hermione opened her mouth but Harry held up a hand and stopped her. "I don't think you realized it, but I sure have, Ginny is a fangirl nothing more, she wanted to date me because I'm Harry Potter not Harry, and I'm tired of it, Daphne is like you Mione, you didn't care I was famous you were my friend regardless."

"But Harry, can you at least see my point? Ginny is a friend long before a girlfriend, can you not forget that? You should try to rekindle a friendship at least Harry, she just recently lost Fred, and now she's losing you, how do you think she feels?" Harry looked at his feet, he could feel the shame rising as Hermione made excellent points, and he just shook his head.

"Hermione, I know, it would be a good idea for us to try and be friends, but not yet, I am not ready to try that, I want to wait a while." Hermione sighed but nodded,

"Very well Harry, if that's you how feel, I guess I have to respect it. Just promise me you'll try to make up with Ginny sometime soon?" Harry nodded, and headed into the classroom.

"I promise Mione, I'll try."

~Time Skip~

After Double Transfiguration ended, Harry and Hermione left the classroom and began to head down for lunch. They were discussing the NEWT Exam that Sirius discussed, and also talked about subjects from sixth year that they covered again in class.

"Sirius really knows his stuff, doesn't he Harry?" Harry nodded, and he was so proud of himself for getting the first transfiguration right, and the praise he received from Sirius about his dad, felt fantastic.

"He does, it's amazing to know that Sirius was such a good student even with all the trouble he and the Marauders caused." Hermione hummed in agreement, and when they reached the great hall, the students that were in there immediately looked at Harry when he walked in. Harry froze. He took in the faces looking at him, and he then just nodded to Hermione, and they began to walk towards their tables. "Bye Mione, I'll see you in DADA." Hermione voiced a similar farewell, and they sat for lunch. Harry sat down next to Michael Corner, who nodded in greeting. Harry did the same, and a thought occurred to him.

"Say Corner, weren't you on the Quidditch team last year?"

Corner shook his head, "We didn't have Quidditch last year, but our sixth year I was on Ravenclaw as a beater, why do you ask?"

"I'm the captain for the team yeah? I wanted to find all of the old players, if there are any still in the school, and get them in the common room around 3:00. Could you help me out with that?"

Michael nodded, and began to move down the table. "There are only three of us left since the rest were seventh years that graduated that year, but I can get them for you." Harry called his thanks, and began to set into eating. He pulled out a piece of parchment, and began to write. He put his name and Corner's name down on the parchment, with seeker next to his name and beater next to his. He then waited for Corner to come back, and he came back with two other students, one, a boy who looked like a sixth year, and he had brown hair and brown eyes, and an apprehensive look in his eyes. The girl next to him, Harry recognized as Lisa Turpin, a fellow eighth year. Corner then turned to the boy and introduced him.

"Potter, this is Lucas Hawkins, he was a chaser as a fourth year, and you already know Lisa who was also a chaser." Harry shook Lucas' hand, and gave Lisa a small bow and smile, which made her giggle. He wrote down Lucas and Lisa's names and put chaser next to them. He looked back at them, and said "All right, nice to meet you both, and now I'd like to share with you now that I'm captain of the team, I wanted you three being returners to be the first to know that our tryouts are this Friday at 7 p.m. sharp. I want to get a notice in the Ravenclaw common room, so that anyone who is interested can come and try-out for the other spots and reserves." The others nodded, and left with Lisa giving him a small kiss on the cheek. Harry smiled and just shook his head.

Finishing his Lunch, he headed up to his room to grab his DADA book, and to write out the notice. When he reached the portrait, he spoke the password, and walked in. Walking up to his room, he grabbed his DADA book, and sat down to write out the Quidditch team notice.

Hello Everyone! As Captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, I'd like to announce this year's try-outs! I understand that there was no Quidditch last year, and so I met with the three remaining players of the team from two years ago. So, these are the spots being tried out, and the current roster:

Harry Potter-Seeker/Captain

Lisa Turpin-Chaser

Lucas Hawkins-Chaser

Michael Corner-Beater

These are the filled positions so we need a Chaser, a beater, and a keeper. If you do not get a roster spot, there is a chance for a reserve position. I'll be taking a reserve for each position except for two for chasers. If you want to try-out, please meet at the Quidditch pitch at 7 p.m. sharp on Friday! Remember: FIRST YEARS aren't allowed to try-out! Thank you all and see you on Friday!

Harry Potter

Reading it over, Harry decided it was good enough, and left the dorm, and went up to the Ravenclaw tower. When he reached the entrance, the eagle head situated outside of the dorm uttered out riddle:

"I move very slowly at an imperceptible rate, although I take my time, I am never late. I accompany life, and survive past demise, I am viewed with esteem in many women's eyes.

What am I?"

Harry was puzzled, thinking it over. 'I move very slowly, at an imperceptible rate...' he sat down by the door. 'I accompany life, and survive past demise, and many women view it with esteem...' He ran his hands through his already messy hair, when it hit him. 'I know what it is!' He stood up faced the door, and said the answer very clearly. The eagle screeched, and the door opened. Harry walked into the dorm and walked up to the bulletin board on the far wall. Posting the notice, he saw a few students looking at him, and after he left the board, a few came up to look at what he put down.

Leaving the common room, he could hear the excited conversations going on behind him, and he smiled, knowing that many of the students will try out mainly because he was captain.

'Especially the girls' he thought with a slight tinge of unease.

Harry kept walking down the hallway and after checking his watch, saw he had a few minutes before DADA. He began to walk quicker, passing students in the hallway, some who stopped and just stared at him in awe. Others, mostly students who had known Harry before, said hello as they passed. He nodded at Seamus Finnegan, a roommate of his who was in Slytherin now, and Seamus gave him a small smile.

"Going to DADA too Harry?" Harry smiled back and nodded.

"Yes, I am, you coming?" Seamus fell into step with Harry and they kept going towards DADA. They reached the classroom right before the class started, and when they walked in, most of the class was already there. Harry noted that Thomas wasn't there yet, so he found an open seat next to Daphne, and sat down. Seamus found a seat across the aisle from him next to his friend Dean Thomas. Right as Seamus sat down, Thomas came sweeping into the classroom, dressed in a very fine looking dark blue robe, which looked more like a muggle suit than traditional robes that you'd see in England.

"Welcome class to your NEWT DADA class! I am Professor Evans, and because I never truly introduced myself completely at breakfast, I'll take this first class to let you ask me questions." The class immediately erupted into people raising their hands, Thomas called on Susan Bones first.

"Professor, you said your last name was Evans, any relation to Harry's mother Lily Evans?" Thomas smiled and looked at Harry who gave him a small smile and a nod.

Turning back to Susan, Thomas nodded, "Yes, Ms. Bones, I am related to Lily Evans, my mother was Lily's cousin on her father's side, and before any of you ask I am a half-blood, my mother was what we in America call First-Gens, or here, Muggleborn." There were a bunch of hands raised after he finished talking, and he called on Blaise Zabini.

"You said your mother, what was your father's family, and why do you go by your mother's name." Thomas got a mischievous look in his eyes, and responded with, "If I told you, I'd have to kill you. Next question!" He called on Hermione next.

"What was going to Ilvermorny like? I heard that it is a very intense school." Thomas nodded,

"Correct Ms. Granger, the school curriculum is a very accelerated school, with some of the subjects we'll be covering this year are in our OWL and sixth year, while our NEWTs were much more intense than they are here. Ilvermorny is considered the best school in the west, with Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and Hogwarts following, however, Ilvermorny is beaten by Mahoutokoro in Japan, since it is the best school overall, decided upon by the ICW. The schools, ranked internationally are: Mahoutokoro, Ilvermorny, Durmstrang, Castelobruxo in Brazil, Beauxbatons, Hogwarts, and Uugandou in Africa."

He paused when he saw Davis' hand shoot up, "Yes Ms. Davis?" The girl instantly asked

"Why is Hogwarts rated so low, when it is the best school in all of the Isles?"

Thomas laughed slightly at that, "Because Ms. Davis, the curriculum here is sadly very out of date. Here, History of Magic has been terribly lacking in substance because of the currently teaching situation with Professor Binns, outside of a few select careers Divination is completely useless, so should be only offered as a select few. Your DADA courses over the last half century have been horrendous due to no one keeping the job for very long or only a year, especially in the last seven or eight. Muggle Studies is offered as an elective instead of a required course like most schools, Ilvermorny included. There are a lot of holes here, and hopefully I can do my part and prepare you for the NEWTs that are coming up."

At that bomb drop, Harry could've sworn that you could hear a pin drop it was that quiet. Then Justin Finch-Fletchley raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Finch-Fletchley?" Justin thankfully, moved the subject completely off this subject, and asked him, "Did you play Quidditch?"

Thomas got a faraway look for a second, and nodded "Yes, I played Chaser for my house, the Horned Serpents. I was good, I was offered a contract coming out of school to play for the Portland Phoenix's, but because I wanted to go into the Auror program, I refused. In America, while Quidditch is still a prevalent sport, it pales in comparison to the popularity of Quadpot, which was invented at Ilvermorny. Therefore, being a professional quidditch player in America isn't the most lucrative job. Besides, I'm a die-hard Seattle Thunderbirds fan, and the Phoenix's are their bitter rivals, I could never play for them." There were a few laughs from the rest of the class, and then Pansy Parkinson raised her hand, and Thomas nodded to her,

"Professor, do you have a current relationship?" Thomas had the humility to blush, and smile slightly.

"Ms. Parkinson, that is quite personal, but I will humor you. I do not currently have a relationship with anyone, but I do have a love interest." There were some disappointed looks that came upon many of the girls' faces at that statement, and Harry couldn't help but snicker slightly, with Seamus and Dean joining him.

Thomas continued, "I want to make it clear that even though I am only a few years older than you, I want to keep this professional, okay? Next question? No? Well shall we begin?"

The class was mostly review of the past two years of their education, with touches on OWLS and some things that Snape taught them. Harry knew most of it so he just zoned out the class and half paid attention. When the class ended, Harry signaled Hermione to head on ahead, and walked to the front of the room. Thomas looked up as he approached and smiled.

"Ah Harry, well, how'd I do?" Harry smiled back,

"Brilliant, you really know your stuff Thomas, but that's not why I'm here, I have been meaning to ask, since your family, why didn't you come to get me after Mum and Dad died?" Thomas frowned, and signed.

"A tough question Harry, but this is a question I expected, so I can tell you this, we didn't know about the events of what happened here until recently. We had been cut off from the Black family communication-wise since Sirius's father Orion took headship, since he and Walburga were not exactly fond of their "lesser" cousins in the States." He ran his hair through his hair and continued, apprehension in his eyes. "We would've loved nothing more than to take you away from the life you were living here, and take you over to the states where you would've lived in relative peace away from the fame and everything, but we just didn't know, plus I was only a few years old at the time as well."

Harry nodded, he could see the truth behind it all, and silently cursed Sirius's family of pureblooded bigotry for the problems they caused. "Thanks Thomas, I appreciate it."

Thomas smiled one last time, "Now off with you Mr. Potter, you don't want to miss your next class." Bidding him goodbye, Harry turned and left the classroom, and headed back to his dorm room, when he got there, he instantly went to take a nap, setting an alarm charm to go off before potions. 'Let's hope I don't sleep through it though.'

 **A/N:**

 **Hello! As you all know, it's been quite some time since I've uploaded another chapter, I have been dealing with mostly school and finishing up that, but also I struggled with writing some of this chapter and a few of the next ones until recently, I had a great moment, and here's the result.**

 **Now, some IMPORTANT updates for you all:**

 **1) This will be the last chapter uploaded (maybe) until September. I am working this summer where there is limited internet and practically no time to use it. While this may be so, I'll be trying to write some, but don't expect chapter 7 or 8, depending on if I can pump out 7 before I leave until September.**

 **2) I skipped over the first class with Sirius as an important moment, and instead kind of summarized it at the end with a conversation between Hermione and Harry. While I feel like it could have been done, I struggled with finding ways to word it, I will be touching on Harry and Sirius with Thomas mixed in as a full plotline.**

 **3) Daphne. She's planning something, or some of you think she is, and I'll touch on that in some of the next couple chapters, and I'm planning on it.**

 **4) Ginny. She'll get hers.**

 **5)I have seen in other works that I read myself that the authors respond to reviews from previous chapters, so starting with 7, I'll do that, I'll be going through reviews from that and past chapters that I feel like I should address briefly, I'll do so at the beginning of the chapter, so that those of you who do review, feel you're getting heard.**

 **6)I tried to answer one review in this chapter at the end, in regards to why Thomas's family didn't get involved with Harry sooner, and I changed my ending to answer that question. Hope it did it justice phoenix-rob!**

 **Other than that, I'd like to wish you all a great Summer, and I'll try to get seven up before I leave for the summer, but no promises** **! If you want some other stories to read, here are a few I recommend for the summer, I read these myself and they entertain me!**

 **Colt01's: Harry Potter and the Lightning Lord**

 **Cragglerock82's: HP & The Jade Dragon**

 **TheBlackResurgence's: Honor Thy Blood**

 **Sorcerer Ra's Magical Origins**

 **Cheers!**

 **Rei**


	7. Quidditch Try-Outs

Chapter 7

 **A/N: After a long break and time away, I'm back! This is not abandoned, I just needed time to write and also be away from it for a while. That being said, I really jumped around in this chapter time wise, because for the sake of progression I wanted to get Quidditch try-outs in to this chapter. With that being said, here's Chapter 7!**

Harry woke to the charm activating. Casting a quick _Tempus_ Harry saw that it was 3:45 in the afternoon, meaning he had fifteen minutes before potions. Grabbing his book and his potions supplies, he headed down to the dungeons and reached the classroom right before the class started, sitting down next to Daphne, Harry pulled out his equipment and set up his station. Right as he finished, Andromeda Tonks swept into the classroom.

"Good afternoon everyone, and welcome to your NEWT potions class. I am Andromeda Tonks, and I will be teaching you the required material to ensure that you can succeed to the highest standards on your exams." She proceeded to go over the course material they would be covering over the entire year, and what to expect in terms of the final NEWT exam. Harry listened intently, and the class went on for quite some time. Then Professor Tonks had the pairs brew a Draught of Living Death as a refresher from the material from their sixth year. Harry and Daphne worked diligently and finished well before the rest of the class. Professor Tonks inspected their potion, which was perfect, and let them leave early. After packing up their stuff, Daphne and Harry left the classroom. They had some time before dinner so they went up to their dorm to put their books and equipment away.

Harry finished placing his things away, and headed down to the common room. Daphne hadn't left her room yet, so Harry sat down in one of the chairs in front of the fireplace and waited patiently. Harry could hear the water running in the bathroom that is attached to their rooms. 'Must be getting a shower in.' He thought, and he sat there for a few more minutes. He cast a Tempus and the time read as 5:33, so they had a few minutes before dinner. Harry heard the door to the bathroom open, and Daphne strode out wrapped in a towel and nothing else. She hadn't noticed Harry sitting there, but he could feel his pants constricting and his face warming up. As Daphne walked passed him towards his room, he could see the towel hugging her ample curve. She opened her door, and turned back towards where Harry was sitting and smirked at him.

"Enjoying the view Harry?" Harry blushed and looked away and began to mumble an apology, but Daphne wasn't having it, she walked up to him, and bent at the waist right in front of him, Harry tried his hardest to keep eye contact, but the ample amount of cleavage being shown was too much for him to handle, and his eyes slowly moved down to look. "So, you do like what you're seeing. Well maybe later we can do something about it, hmm?" She then planted a kiss on Harry's lips and sauntered back to her room, and Harry could've sworn she was adding an extra sway to her hips. Harry just shook his head, and tried to get his hard on to simmer down. He finally got it to, and Daphne left her room, clothed in her uniform once again. Harry stood up and began to head for the door,

"Jeez Daphne, did you really have to do that to me?" Daphne just smiled at him and pushed him back into the chair.

"Not so fast Harry, you still owe me for the ogling you gave me earlier." She then straddled his lap, and placed a kiss on his lips. "Mm... you taste delicious. I wonder if this tastes just as good." She grabbed Harry's crotch and began to rub, Harry could feel his hard on getting even harder, almost painful, and then Daphne got up and began heading for the door. "C'mon Harry, we'll be late for dinner." With that she was gone. Harry just couldn't believe it. He was so hard that he couldn't really walk, so he just headed for the shower and turned on the shower. Stripping out of his clothes he jumped in grabbing his hard cock in one hand.

Solo Lemon Begins

The power jet hit his head instantly drenching him, He held his cock leaning against the tiles with his forearm, he slowly pumped his length, picturing a certain girl, her blonde hair down to her waist her ample breasts, standing prim and proper, her long legs wrapped around his waist as he plowed into her, with him pumping into her tight pussy harder and harder, the way her pussy grabbing onto his cock as he thrust felt heavenly, he grabbed her hips tightly and kept thrusting, "Harder," she'd say, "Oh Harry fuck me harder!" Her walls would clench around his cock and attempt to milk his cock for every drop of his cum. He then ejaculated on that thought, ravishing her against the tiles, his fantasy almost complete, and Harry resolved to make it come true, as he washed himself after that.

Solo Lemon Ends

~Time Skip~

Harry walked down the stairs and headed into the Great Hall. There weren't that many students considering it was only 6:07 at night, so some other students were filtering in. He went over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down next to Michael Corner, who gave him a small smile in greeting. He began to load his plate with food, and began to eat. The meal today was pork pies and some mushy peas. While small, it was savory and filling, and Harry ate with gusto. He noticed that Daphne had sat down right in front of him. Ignoring her for a small amount of time, Harry turned to Michael and began to talk Quidditch.

"So, Michael, tryouts are Friday, have you looked at the list at all? It looks like at least ten people want to try out." Michael nodded

"Yeah, I didn't get a good look at the names, but there is quite a bit of younger years that want to compete for a spot, which is great!" Harry nodded in agreement, smiling back at Daphne who looked like she wanted to say something

"Yes Daphne? What can I do for you?" Daphne's eyes went from annoyed to mischievous. She just smiled and Harry could feel a foot stroke his leg.

"Just been thinking Harry, and I have a surprise for you later, don't worry." Harry got excited at that, because at the rate Daphne has been going, he's going to be very happy soon. Harry finished eating and headed to the library to do his homework, 'Hopefully I'll find out what she's planning soon.'

~Time Skip~

It was now Friday, and Daphne hadn't done anything special since she told him she had a surprise. Which disheartened Harry, but he couldn't focus on that, because he had a Quidditch Tryout to run. Heading down to the Quidditch pitch, Harry ran into Su Li and Lucas Hawkins, who were also on their way down, with their Nimbus 2002's on their shoulders. Harry knew that there had been a donation of Nimbus 2002's for the entire school by an unknown donator at the beginning of the school year, so unless someone, like Harry, had a Firebolt, everyone was on equal ground in terms of brooms. Nodding to his teammates, they fell into line behind him, quietly conversing about who they thought would try out.

Getting to the pitch, Harry and Lucas went to change, with Su Li heading to the girl's locker room. When he finished, He and Lucas came out to the pitch to see a cluster of students all wearing the blue and bronze Quidditch uniforms of Ravenclaw, Harry could also see a few students in the stands watching. Putting his wand to his throat, and muttering Sonorous, Harry then spoke to the cluster. "Hello everyone! And welcome to tryouts!" Every person turned and Harry could then see everyone's faces. There was Su Li, Lucas, and Michael, as well as Luna Lovegood, which surprised him, Reginald Cooper, a fifth year, Ty Baker, a third year, Shane Michaels, a sixth year, Allen James, a fourth year, Jacob Reese, a third year, Evan Johnson, younger brother to Angelina Johnson, a fifth year, Baloo Iunwa, a second year, Quincy Adamson, a fourth year, and Ravi Larson, a sixth year. The final person was a huge shock. There standing with their mouth in a smirk was Daphne, who looked quite ravishing in the tight Quidditch uniform. Shaking himself out of his shock, Harry muttered Quietus and then said "Alright, could I have all prospective Keepers and Chasers stand over by Su Li and Lucas, all Beaters to Michael, and Seekers to me." Daphne, Luna, Cooper, James, Reese and Larson all went over to Su Li and Lucas, with Baker, Michaels, and Adamson moved to Michael, and finally Iunwa and Johnson stayed by Harry. Harry nodded to the chaser and keeper hopefuls and mounted his broom. "Alright, I want Daphne and James to set up at each end of the field, and can I get Luna, Su Li, and Reese to form one team, and Lucas, Larson and Cooper to form another. Your goal is to score on the goals by working together." The two keepers nodded and flew off, and the chasers took positions, Harry then flew over to Michael and the Beaters, and had Michael and Baker make a team and Adamson and Michaels make a team. "Alright guys, your job is to hit the chasers as they try to score, Michael and Baker, you're with Lucas' team, Michaels, and Adamson, you're protecting Su Li's team." The beaters nodded and took positions. Harry then went down to the middle of the field where the Quidditch chest was sitting, slightly shaking. Harry opened it up and released the bludgers. He then grabbed the quaffle and threw it up, and then the chasers were off, with Ravi grabbing it first and shooting off towards Daphne's goal.

He passed it to Lucas who dodged a bludger hit by Adamson, and caught it, he immediately passed it to Cooper, who caught it and raced towards Daphne. Daphne maneuvered to intercept, and Cooper then shot to the left, grabbing the bottom of the leftmost hoop, pulling himself up and around and fired right back at Lucas, who then kicked the quaffle into the goal on the far right. Harry was very impressed with that play and he would consider Cooper to be a starter. He then saw Daphne pass the quaffle to Luna, who rocketed the quaffle with a kick all the way across the field to Su Li who was streaking towards the goal, she then flipped the quaffle back and hit it with the end of her broom, going for the middle goal, but James got there first and intercepted, throwing it to Larson. Larson shot off and was then pegged right in the back from Michaels, Larson dropped the ball right into Luna's hands, who then juked out Lucas and shot into the far left, James moved to intercept but missed completely and it scored.

The scrimmage went on for quite some time, with Cooper, Lucas, Su Li, Luna, and Larson making some great plays together. Daphne recovered from that first goal and hadn't let anymore in, with James letting in only two more. Reese was doing well until he got pegged by Michael right in the head. He went down and had to be taken to the hospital wing by Johnson and Iunwa. Harry was getting a very strong understanding of who he wanted for the team. Now he just needed his reserve seeker. He sent the rest of the team to go and relax and rest after their try out, and he turned to Johnson and Iunwa.

"Already you two, ready to compete for the seeker spot?" When the two of them nodded back, he then smiled and motioned for them to join him in the middle of the field. They both flew over to where he was sitting, and he then went and landed below them, right next to the Quidditch chest. Pulling his wand out, Harry tapped the chest and the snitch shot out. Harry watched as it flew away, until it became a measly speck in the sky. Harry then watched Johnson and Iunwa follow it for a few seconds, and then when they lost it, began flying around the pitch to look for it. Harry watched for some time, and then as it looked like the seekers were getting bored, he signaled to Michael Corner and Shane Michaels to head over to him, they walked over, and Harry whispered in Michael's ear, "Let's make their search a little more interesting." Michael grinned at Harry and then motioned for Shane to follow him. They grabbed their bats and brooms and kicked off into the air, while Harry walked back to the Quidditch chest and released the bludgers. They immediately shot off into the air, with the two beaters in pursuit. Now, the seekers were searching for the snitch while avoiding the new obstacle now in their way. Harry could tell almost immediately who he wanted to be his back up. He watched them weave around the bludgers with ease and avoid collisions with the other seeker, and then suddenly he went into a dive, Harry could barely make out the speck of gold that was in front of them. Harry watched as the other seeker followed them into the dive, desperately trying to catch up, all the while Michael and Shane were pelting them with bludgers. Finally, the one seeker pulled out of the dive, with the snitch in their fist, and the two seekers flew back towards Harry. The one seeker put the snitch in Harry's hand, and Harry then put the snitch away, with Michael and Shane coming up with the two bludgers, struggling to control them. Forcing the bludgers back into the chest, Harry locked the chest, and turned to the team, who had come from the stands to gather around him. Harry looked at everyone and smiled

"Great practice everyone! It was awesome to see all of you really put in some solid effort! I will say that it'll be hard to select the team based on what I've seen. If you aren't selected, don't feel discouraged, try out next year, because you never know if you will get it next year." Harry paused as everyone looked at him, some with nervousness, others with confidence, and some with a small glimmer of hope. Harry turned to the keepers, and signaled Daphne to step over towards where Su Li and the other returners were standing. "Congratulations Daphne, you're our keeper. Please join the others." Harry then turned to a dejected looking Allen James, and said "Alright Allen, you're our reserve, so you can stand over to the right here." He then looked at the beaters. "Michaels, you're in, Ty, you're our reserve." Shane moved over to the starting team, and Ty Baker stood next to Allen. Looking at the chasers, Harry then read off the group. "I want Reginald to join the starters, Luna and Ravi, go join the reserves." Finally, he turned to the seekers. "Johnson, you're the reserve." The rest of the people who tried out but didn't get in, all began to head back to the locker rooms to shower and head back to the castle. The reserves went next after Harry told them the practice schedule for them. Harry finally looked at his starting team.

"Great work today everyone! You all earned your spots fairly, however, if I feel that a member of the reserve team is out performing you, I will substitute them in instead of you playing, if you want it, earn it." The team nodded, and Harry smiled. "Alright hit the showers everyone, practices are on Tuesdays and Thursdays at 4 pm sharp, so be there on time." The team all headed for the locker rooms, with Harry chatting with Michael Corner about some new beater strategies that they could use. Harry waited until everyone had left to start his shower. Stepping under the hot water, Harry started to wash his hair when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

"Surprise!"

 **A/N: Cliffhangers are the worst, I know. But This proves that I'm ready to get back into it, so look forward to chapter 8!**


	8. A Saucy Encounter

**A/N: After a very long hiatus, I have returned! It was a long process of fighting writers block and motivation, but I'm back into it, and back on a more decent track. I'm hoping I can have a schedule where I post a new chapter every month at the least, but we'll see. Anyways, onto chapter 8!**

Chapter 8

Daphne's POV

Daphne headed into the locker room ahead of Harry, but instead of moving into the girl's shower area, she hid in the corner of the room, disillusioning herself and waited for Harry. She watched as one by one, all the starters and reserves left the locker room, leaving just Harry behind, who after the last person closed the door, he began to remove his uniform. Daphne watched expectantly as she took in Harry's muscular back. 'What a hunk' she thought. Harry then removed his trousers and turned on the water. Daphne lifted her disillusion charm and began to undress. When finished, Daphne silently walked towards where Harry was stepping into the shower. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and said, "Surprise!"

Harry whipped around and jumped away from her, slipping on the slick floor and landing on his back."Ah! What the fuck?!" Daphne watched as Harry sat up and looked at her. "Daphne, what are you…" Daphne didn't let him finish as she grabbed him and smashed her lips against his.

Lemon Begins

Daphne pressed Harry down against the floor, stroking his chest with her hand and held his face with the other. She moaned into his mouth and pressed her breasts up against him. Groaning with the effort, his hands desperately grabbed her ass, Daphne began to rub her hips against his hardening cock. Her soft breasts swaying lightly in a beautiful movement. Harry's lips closed around her sensitive nipples, teasing her, and making so much pleasure pass through her body. Daphne increased her pace, Harry's hips began to move with her, and all Daphne could do was keep moving

"Oh Harry, keep going!" moaned Daphne, her hands finding his hair as she pushed his face flush against her breasts. His heated mouth sending little shocks of pleasure to her core. "Keep Sucking!" She let out another moan, "Don't stop..." Another light suck and the blonde groaned. Her hips jutting forward embedding him further, making her gasp into his hair as her body shuddered with satisfaction. With a pained groan, Daphne stopped moving her hips and pulled his head away from her bruised nipples. The look on Harry's face as the water poured on him, his hair flat against his head, and the pure lust glimmering in his eyes. Daphne could feel his hard dick cradled between her slick folds, and she felt it throb. She could feel his heat coming off in waves, and the water flowing down her back made it much more intoxicating. "Did I say you could do that?" she breathed as her hips gently swayed, her pussy lips moving just over the head of his cock. Harry's eyes slammed shut, and a gasp escaped his parted lips. Daphne could feel his body thrumming beneath her, and she smiled. The blonde knew he was desperate for his release. Given a chance, he would've happily bent her over and pistoned his fantastic cock in and out of her, but Daphne had other plans. She wrapped her arms around him and moved her hips. He thrust instinctively as he tried to roll Daphne onto her back to take her as his body demanded. But Daphne persisted and kept grinding against his cock.

"Fuck" He moaned out, he kept kissing her breasts and teasing her, but Daphne couldn't take it anymore, and she moved down to in between his hips, and took his tip in her mouth and sucked softly.

"Mmm," she moaned up at him. The sight of his hardened member against her lips ... it so aroused Daphne, but she had a job to do. She kissed him on the tip and smirked against him. Eyes never leaving him, Daphne ran her tongue over his head, slathering it with her saliva and when she moaned against his head Harry let out a very long breath his hands came up to her wet hair, and he kneaded her, Daphne bobbed up and down on his hard cock. She eased back up, soft sucks until only his head was between her perfect lips. They parted, and her skilled tongue swirled around him. Flicking the sweet spot on the underside, dragging a growl of approval out of him. Daphne kept kissing all over his tip, slow and sensual as she savored the taste of him. She moaned softly and licked a circle around the slit. He panted gently and twinged against her lips. Daphne's right hand gently pumped his shaft, taking her sweet time but just forceful enough that the pleasure she knew she was causing was spreading through his entire manhood. Rubbing his shaft down to its base Harry's captivating green eyes transfixed her. Delight swam there, half-lidded or not, Daphne was fully aware and loving every second. She was in control now and she going to make sure he knew it. Never breaking eye contact, she removed her hand from him. Her teasing kisses and sucks continuing as her glorious breasts were moved up to between his thighs. She absently played with a nipple, her eyes closing for a moment as she slid a little more of him into her mouth. Another moan and she winked up at him.

"Daphne." he moaned a little louder and pulled back out, his precum wetting her lips as she kissed his abused tip sweetly.

"Yes, Harry?" He tried to glare at her, but it probably looked more like desperate lust to her, especially with the water moving down his face. Daphne smiled seductively and took his hardened member in her hand, she squeezed, and Harry nearly lurched forwards. Her delicate fingers ran up the aroused flesh, and he tried and failed to swallow the groans she was drawing from him. Smacking him against her pursed lips, Daphne drew close, and he pulsed in her hand. "Mmm, baby, you taste so good." After a few more playful slaps against her warm tongue she bobbed her head up and down. His eyes slammed shut, and he stiffened in her mouth, the back of his head hitting the tiles with a damn near audible thud. She tapped his leg, and he looked up at her, she pointed to her head. Her long hair was bouncing with her movements, and it had to be getting in the way. She saw him reach out and felt him pull her hair back into a loose ponytail, and Daphne moaned as he gripped it in a fist. The hand that was holding back her hair went to his balls as she gently massaged them. He groaned in delight when Daphne started to hum around him, the vibrations intensified her bobs. Daphne sensed his release was coming, and with a long, hard suck, Daphne pulled back, a teasing lick of his leaking head finishing the move. He cried out, and Daphne kissed his tip "Don't worry Harry," she said breathily as her lips danced down his shaft in perfect kisses. Her lips pulled at his balls, one at a time as she kissed them. Daphne ran her finger over his tip as kissing and sucking his shaft back up to the tip. Her lips enclosed his head briefly, and she sucked nice and slow. "I'm not nearly done yet."

'Wha- oh fuck.' Harry started and moaned. Daphne pushed his cock between her full breasts. She rubbed his hardened length against the soft, creamy breasts. She smirked at him as his mouth fell open in delighted shock. Pushing them together, Daphne rubbed her tits up against his shaft slowly but firmly. His tip disappeared between the swell of her cleavage and back down, so he was all but poking her chin. She massaged his throbbing muscle more, punctuating each upward thrust with a moan. Daphne removed him from between her breasts and held him in her hand. He all but screamed. "Daphne!" Daphne winked at him and kissed his tip gently.

'Mmm. You got to enjoy my lack of control babe. You honestly thought I'd let you off without a little revenge?' Daphne moved back up and kissed him. Daphne felt Harry moving his hands down Daphne's body, touching every inch of her that he could, as Daphne reached down for his still raging cock. Without pulling her lips away, Daphne moved her hips up, releasing Harry's penis from between their bodies. Grasping it with her hand, Daphne angled it towards her pussy and gently slid onto it. Just the head of Harry's penis was inside of her, but she already felt like she was in heaven. Daphne began slowly moving up and down Harry's length, dragging her entire body across his. Daphne felt her breasts slide across his muscled chest. Harry reached up and ran one of his hands up the side of her body until it reached the side of her breast. He gently massaged it eliciting another moan from Daphne. Pulling back from their kiss, Daphne and Harry both took the reprieve to get some air back into their lungs. Daphne adjusted herself by putting her knees on either side of Harry's hips and her hands on the platform beside Harry's head. Faster than before, she began riding Harry's penis. Her hips moved independently from the rest of her body, bouncing up and down quickly.

Harry began matching her movements with thrusts of his own from his hips. The sounds of flesh slapping against each other rang out in the silent room as Daphne leaned her head down to kiss Harry again. Harry's hands slid down to grasp Daphne's hips as they continued to fuck. "Ah, Harry," Daphne moaned, breaking their kiss. She then pushed her lips against his again, only for Harry to break the kiss. Harry wrapped his arms around her. Showing his hidden strength from years of Quidditch practice, Harry lifted Daphne into the air slightly, his hands holding her butt. Daphne heard herself giggle, as Harry thrust into her completely and their bodies were pressed tightly against each other. "Fuck, Daphne, you feel so damn good," Harry laid Daphne down on her back and positioned himself above her. Daphne pulled down on his head to kiss him as her legs, wrapped around Harry's waist, pulled him deeper into her. Harry obliged her and began to pick up the pace, thrusting faster and faster into her. Suddenly, Daphne's felt her back arch off the floor, and she thrust her chest out towards Harry. She felt her inner walls quiver and tighten around him, and she let out a long and satisfied moan of pleasure, her orgasm hit her, and she cried out "Harryyyyyyy! I love you!" Harry wasn't far behind, a few seconds later, she heard him grunt and felt him release himself inside of her, his thrusts continuing, but slowing down as his seed emptied into her. He nearly collapsed on top of Daphne, but he rolled away much to her relief. He rolled onto his back and let the water hit his face. Daphne stood up and turned the water off. Kneeling, she kissed him on the lips and said. "Now that's what I call a surprise Harry."

Lemon Ends

She saw him look up at her and she saw shock in his eyes.

"What did you say?"

Daphne then realized what she had said, and she began to hurriedly get dressed in her day clothes.

"N-nothing Harry, don't worry about it!" She nervously laughed. She finished getting dressed and ran out of the locker room, her eyes beginning to well up with tears. She ran until she made it to the Hufflepuff common room entrance, and she found Tracey outside. She grabbed her and pulled her towards an empty classroom.

"Daphne, wha-?" Daphne put her hand on Tracey's mouth and just said

"Ssh, Trace, not now, I need to tell you something important." Tracey nodded in understanding, and when Daphne moved her hand away, she sat down and just said

"Spill." Daphne sighed, and just put her head in her hands. "I did it Trace, I finally had sex with Harry." Tracey just stood there for a few minutes with a look of pure shock on her face, before she finally smirked and moved over to sit next to her.

"And, how was he?"

Daphne pushed her away, feeling her face turn red, "Trace!"

"What?" Tracey was just smirking at her, with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"It gets worse too…" Tracey just looked at her, concern very apparent.

"How does it get worse?"

Daphne sighed and stood up, moving towards the wall of the classroom, and placed her forehead against it. Daphne knew that she had to tell Tracey, 'So better sooner than later.' she thought.

"I told Harry that I loved him." Daphne heard the skid and smash of a chair being knocked over, and she was suddenly spun around, and she was given a face full of Tracey's shocked face, her eyes wide in surprise. Tracey just held Daphne's shoulders and just looked at her right in the eyes. Daphne waited as Tracey kept staring. After what seemed like forever, Tracey breathed deeply and then just said four words: "What did he say?"

Daphne sighed and shook her head, "Nothing, he didn't realize it until later, and I just brushed it off as if I didn't say anything." Tracey just shook her head and took Daphne's hands in hers.

"You need to go talk to him about this. You need to tell him how you feel, and that this isn't just that you are using him, because I'm pretty sure that's how he feels right now."

Daphne pulled her hands away and just nodded "You're right, I need to tell him that I actually care about him, and how long it's been. I can't live without letting him know that I truly do have feelings."

Tracey just gave her a nudge towards the door of the classroom. "Then go Daph, tell him how you feel."

Daphne nodded, and left, she was afraid that Harry wouldn't want to talk to her. Daphne made her way through the halls, the entire time her heart beating madly, and she was so caught up with her thoughts and how she was going to talk to Harry, that she didn't notice two pairs of eyes following her, one narrowed in anger, the other with concern. When Daphne reached the Great Hall, she saw that Neville Longbottom was standing outside of it. Daphne knew that he was in Gryffindor with Harry before the re-sorting so he would be the right person to talk to.

"Hey Longbottom" Longbottom turned and looked at Daphne with a questioning look in his eye.

"Can I help you, Greengrass?" Daphne rolled her eyes at the slight hostility in his voice.

"Can you tell me where I could find Harry? I need to talk to him about something important." Longbottom looked at her for a few seconds and then shrugged.

"He's probably down by the lake, he likes to spend a lot of time there just thinking and being by himself." Daphne gave him a small smile, gave her thanks, and moved off, heading out of the main gate and onto the grounds. It was a beautiful late afternoon, and it was still quite warm out. Daphne followed the path from the main hall down towards the Black Lake. She looked around of quite some time, before she saw a lone figure sitting underneath a willow tree on the bank of the lake. Walking closer, Daphne could tell that it was Harry from the mop of black hair on his head, and the same shirt he was wearing before try-outs. Daphne kept walking quietly up behind him, until she was right at his shoulders.

"Am I interrupting anything?" She asked. She had to hold back a laugh when Harry jumped up to his feet, but her small smile left her face when she was facing his wand, the tip glowing with a prepared spell. She watched as the panic in his eyes switched to relief, and the discomfort, as he lowered his wand and sighed.

"Merlin Greengrass, can't you just walk up like a normal person and not scare the next 5 years out of me?" Daphne flinched at the tone of his voice, as well as the very prominent use of her last name instead of her first name.

"Look, Harry, can we talk? I really want to talk to you about what happened earlier." Harry had his back facing her at this point, but when she turned, Daphne was scared to see a look of anger on his face.

"Oh, you want to tell me that you're sorry for using me and that you don't want it to be a one-time thing, and that you're going to keep using me until you get bored? Take advantage of my celebrity status?!" Daphne was shocked. She couldn't speak and just stared at Harry's enraged features. Harry gave a small laugh and turned away from her. "Of course, why didn't I expect any less of you?" He turned back to her, "I thought that maybe you were different, that you understood me, and that you wanted to get to know me because you liked me as a person, not because of who I was, or what I've done." He took a breath, "Yet here I am trying my hardest to understand as to why you did that. So, tell me. Why?" Daphne waited for a few seconds, just looking at him in the eyes. Turning away from him, she took a deep breath.

"The reason I did it, Harry, is that… I… I have fancied you for almost 3 years now. It started back in the Fourth Year. I watched how surprised and scared you were when your name came out of the Goblet of Fire. I didn't think for a second that you put your name in that goblet, and I just knew that you didn't want to participate, because who in their right mind would think a 14-year-old boy would want to put their life on the line for glory. I knew that you were rich, regardless of the clothing you wore outside of school, and you were famous enough, so what could you gain from this?" She took a deep breath, and continued, "I grew even more fascinated with you as the tournament went on, watching you perform deeds and coming out nearly unscathed every time was breathtaking. Then after the third task and you coming back with Diggory's body and talking about the return of the Dark Lord, it scared me. Not because I was afraid for my own life, but for yours. It didn't make me feel any better when I went home for the summer, my father told us that the Dark Lord had returned and that his supporters had already approached him for his support. He, of course, said that he desired to remain neutral like his father did during the first war." She shivered. "I never felt so scared in my life. The horror stories that I heard about from my family and friends of the dark times that it was back then. To make matters worse, the Malfoys and Notts were getting even more nitpicky with my father about a possible marriage between myself and one of their sons. I'd never seen Father so stressed before in my life." Daphne paused in her story when Harry lifted a hand. He smiled at her and pulled her into a hug.

"You don't need to continue Daphne. I'm glad that I had someone from the Snake Den watching my back and supporting me, even from the shadows." He pulled away slightly and looked into her eyes. Daphne could feel her knees getting weak at just the emotion that was in his emerald eyes, they were like fire. Daphne began to lean up into Harry's face, placing a hand on his cheek and was inches from his lips when there was a shout of:

"HARRY NO!" Daphne and Harry split apart, both startled out of the moment, and Daphne could feel her face burning in embarrassment. Turning towards where the shout came from, Daphne saw the annoying Weasley girl, followed closely by an apprehensive looking Granger running towards them. "Step away from Harry you Slytherin whore!" screamed Weasley, and she drew her wand. Daphne, feeling the impending conflict, drew her wand as well. Seeing the wand draw, Weasley sent a bright hex at her, and Daphne ducked, avoiding it, knowing that it was more than likely her Bat-Bogey Hex. Straightening, Daphne shot a stunner at her, hoping that it would just stun her, and end the issue. Obviously, during the war, Weasley got smart and learned to dodge spells, so she rolled out of the way, and shouted "Conjunctivis!" and a sickly yellow spell came shooting out of her wand right at her. Before Daphne could react, there were two shouts of

"Protego!" and "Stupefy!" Daphne watched as the curse was blocked and then Weasley drop to the ground stunned by a stunner from behind. Daphne saw Professor Evans running towards them, wand drawn, and then turned to see Harry lowering his wand, a grim look on his face. He then took Daphne's hand and began leading her towards where Weasley was laying on the ground, with Granger and Professor Evans right next to her. When they reached the two others, he immediately demanded Weasley was relieved of her wand before she was enervated. Professor Evans agreed, and with a wave of his wand, Weasley's wand shot into his hand, and another wave later, she was awake and standing up. She immediately turned to where Harry and Daphne stood, with Harry's hand still grasping hers.

"Back away from him you trollop!" She near-screamed, pointing the finger at Daphne. Instead of replying, Daphne decided to grasp Harry's arm with her other hand and pulled herself into his side.

"Enough Ginny." He said, "I'm done with your meddling and your pettiness. If you can't be happy for me in my own life, then I don't want you in it." That was the final straw for Granger who finally opened her mouth.

"Why do you forsake your friends, don't you love Ginny Harry?" Daphne looked at Harry, who had narrowed his eyes at his supposed "best friend" and replied somewhat icily.

"Ginny was my girlfriend for awhile true, but you don't know half of why I'm no longer with her." He shook his head and gestured towards Weasley. "She, of course, doesn't know I know about what happened over the summer." After that statement, Daphne looked at Weasley and saw the shock appear on her face, and her complexion get even paler. Harry continued, almost like he didn't notice, and said: "Now if you'll excuse me, I was about to ask this beautiful Ravenclaw to Hogsmeade with me." With that, he pulled Daphne away, and she watched as Professor Evans just laughed, and grabbed Weasley by the arm and began leading her away. Granger moved to follow, then stopped. Looking back, Daphne could see the concern in her eyes, and then she just turned and hurried after Professor Evans. Daphne waited until they were out of sight and then turned back towards Harry. She raised her eyebrow.

"Hogsmeade? Beautiful?" Daphne couldn't help but feel a small level of gratification as she watched Harry turn red.

"Yeah. Would you like to join me for a date in Hogsmeade?" Daphne could feel this fluttering in her chest, and she could feel the blush coming onto her cheeks. But she just fought down her growing excitement.

"I'd love to come with you to Hogsmeade Harry! How about we meet in our sitting area at around 10?" Harry nodded, and Daphne couldn't help but feel elated at the fact that she was finally going on a date with THE Harry Potter, the boy that she has been so interested in for so long. It seemed almost too good to be true that she almost pinched herself. "I'll see you then!" She kissed his cheek and walked away and tried not to hurry to show she was nervous. As soon as she was out of Harry's vision, she began to run and ran all the way to the Library, where she knew Tracey was going to be at this time. When she reached the library, she immediately grabbed Tracey and moved into a corner of the library.

"Woah, Woah Daph, what's going on? You look excited, you almost never look excited."

Daphne covered her mouth. "Shh, Trace, let me tell you. Harry asked me out!"

Tracey just stood there, her eyes wide, before she smiled and pulled Daphne into a tight hug."Oh my gosh! Daph that's awesome! You need to dress to impress now."

Daphne smiled at Tracey's enthusiasm. "I know, and I know what I'm going to do."

Time Skip

Daphne stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom clad in only a black lacy bra and panty set, that accentuated her curves, she thought. She then grabbed the black skirt she had worn on the train ride to Hogwarts, she pulled it up her legs and zipped the back. It now rested around mid-thigh, and it showed off her very nice legs, and her pert ass. 'If this doesn't get into Harry's head, then I don't know what will' she cackled to herself as she grabbed the blue lace blouse she had picked out, it would accent her pale skin well, and show off her electric blue eyes. She grabbed her knee socks and black shoes with a small heel and slipped them on. She left the bathroom and spotted Harry sitting with his back to her in the lounge. She noticed a jacket on the arm of his chair, so she slipped into her bedroom, and grabbed a white cardigan from her closet. She then moved over to her vanity, settled on some subtle make-up that would accent her features, and curled her hair, putting her wand into her waistband and putting on the cardigan, she left her bedroom. When she left her room, she saw Harry look at her, and he just froze, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open. Daphne let him stare for a solid minute before she finally spoke up,

"Really? I know I look good, but you'd catch flies with your mouth open like that." Daphne teased. She laughed inwardly when Harry snapped his mouth shut after that. He had the humility to blush, and Daphne sashayed her way over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Pressing her breasts into his chest, she whispered into his ear "I like that you're very into it, but refrain from being too unresponsive, I want to enjoy our date." Harry pulled her closer and put his nose in her hair.

"Then we best be going, shouldn't we?" Daphne pulled away and took his hand, dragging him towards the exit. As they traveled the halls, multiple students began to smile and laugh at the predicament that the Boy-who-Conquered was in. All but two people, Granger, and Weasley. Granger watched as Daphne pulled Harry, and she finally decided to make eye contact with the muggle-born. She smirked at her, and Granger looked away, but Weasley kept staring with a murderous look on her face from where she was next to Dean Thomas, who looked happy himself to have Weasley on his arm. Daphne noticed Granger approaching them, and she turned towards her, stopping Harry, she narrowed her eyes. "Can we help you, Granger?"

Granger smiled and said, "Could I speak Harry for a few minutes?" Daphne fixed her with a stare, and watched her eyes, but saw nothing but sincerity.

She sighed and relented, "Fine, but he better come back, Granger." She nodded her gratitude and pulled Harry away from her.

"We'll be right back Greengrass."

 **A/N: Cliffhangers are great aren't they? Huge shout out to my Beta Goldzar for being an absolute god and being patient with me.**

 **A small little note: I am not a professional writer, I do not see myself as a writer. I am doing this for fun and fun alone. If you think that there are plot holes and such, please shoot me a message or review and let me know, I usually try to get back to those with real feedback. Alright. I'll see you next time!**

 **Cheers,**

 **Rei**


	9. Three Broomsticks Part 1

Chapter 9

 **A/N: Hey Everyone Here is chapter 9! Finally! Hope you Enjoy!**

Harry's POV

Harry let Hermione drag him over to a corridor away from the main hall. She then turned to him and placed her hands on her hips.

"Harry, what is up with you?"

Confused, Harry just blinked and asked "What do you mean?"

Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes.

"With you Harry, you're Head Boy, taking school seriously, and you're going on a date with Greengrass. What happened to the naïve boy who liked Ginny and spent his time playing Quidditch?"

Harry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Look Hermione. You're still my best friend, so I'll tell you why. Daphne and I met in Diagon Alley over the summer holidays. We bumped into each other outside of Madam Malkins. And again, after some time to discuss some business her family had with the Blacks. Since you know I received everything from Sirius."

He stopped when he saw Hermione starting to get ready to ask questions. He decided to stop her and held up his hand "I'm not done Mione. We also met during the prefect's meeting as you know since we were Head Boy and Girl. And now we see each other a lot." He shook his head. "I've gotten over Ginny, I feel like she was the one I wanted when I was a kid, when I wanted to be normal. But Daphne? She supports my new ambitions, she wants me to focus on school, and to prove myself again. I love that she sees me for me, and not for the Boy-Who-Lived."

Hermione didn't respond right away, and she was just looking at him with watery eyes and a small smile on her face.

"I can tell you truly care for her Harry, I can see that Ginny isn't right for you. You have my support Harry, and if at all, I'd like to talk to Daphne personally later."

Harry then pulled Hermione into a hug. She reciprocated the hug and then he pulled away, giving her a smile. "Thanks, Mione. It means a lot that you'll support me and my choices."

Hermione nodded and shooed him away, "Now go enjoy your date Harry. Write to Ron too, he's been missing Hogwarts a bit and wants to hear about what Ravenclaw is like." Harry said his goodbye and headed back to where Daphne was waiting for him. Her arms were crossed under her breasts which, in his opinion, made her even more enticing, "That didn't take long, I thought she'd tie you up and not let you come."

Harry grinned and took her arm in his turning her towards the door. "She just wanted to hear my reasons behind my change in attitude."

Daphne just hummed in reply, "That's good to hear. I'm glad that Granger is supportive of you, you need friends like that around you at all times, those that support you regardless of your choices."

Harry let his thoughts travel after that statement. He was brought back to reality when Daphne called his name, "Sorry what?"

Daphne smirked at him, "I said what do you want to do first Harry?"

He just took her hand and pulled her towards Honeydukes, and said "Let me treat you to some chocolate first."

Daphne groaned in protest, "Harryyyy. I don't want chocolate." Harry laughed at her tone, obviously noting she wasn't serious, and grabbed a giant bag of chocolate, he then moved towards the counter. He heard a gasp behind him and turned around to see Daphne's eyes wide in surprise. Like she knew he was going to pay for it himself. "Harry you don't have to pay for it yourself, here let me pay for half." She reached into her handbag, and pulled out a money pouch, but Harry grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"No need to do that." He winked at her. "Let me at least do this for you. This is a date after all." Harry inwardly cheered at Daphne's face, that had a tinge of pink on her cheeks.

She then schooled her features and adopted a seductive smile, moving towards him she stood so she could whisper in his ear. "I didn't know you saw me as a date Mr. Potter."

Harry felt himself go hard at the pure heat coming from her voice, and he swallowed.

"Well, when two individuals go into town and spend the entire day together, it's kind of a date." The moment was broken, and Daphne pulled away with a satisfactory smile on her face. Harry and Daphne continued around Hogsmeade, heading to the bookstore, and then headed to the Three Broomsticks for lunch. They found a booth in the corner away from most of the crowd. They both ordered Butterbeer and were joined by Neville and Susan Bones.

"Hey Harry, Daphne, how's the Ravenclaw Power Couple doing?"

Harry choked on his drink and sputtered out "The Ravenclaw WHAT?" A few people glanced over and then looked away when they realized who it was. Neville just laughed while Susan and Daphne smiled at his surprise.

"The Ravenclaw Power Couple. You're both Ravenclaws, you're the Head Boy and Girl, everyone is putting in galleons on how long your relationship lasts, and if it takes the next step. A lot are convinced Daphne has sunk her claws into you and has you doused in love potions or something."

Harry looked at Daphne in surprise when she started to burst out laughing. "While I wouldn't be opposed to being betrothed to Harry, our relationship is completely natural." Harry couldn't help but snort, but when Daphne grabbed his knee, he refrained from saying anything. Her hand was warm, and he unconsciously reached down and took it in his own. He felt her pull her hand away and he let go, and they look at each other with questions in their eyes. Harry could feel some heat coming to his cheeks, and he turned away from her, and he just saw Neville and Susan laughing into their hands, and then a deeper voice tinged with amusement spoke up behind them.

"Well if it isn't the two lovebirds, done with keeping it just business?"

Harry turned around to see Thomas standing there, a smirk on his face. "Shut up Thomas, I don't need that from you."

There was a gasp from Neville and Susan, "Harry that's our professor! Do you want a detention or something?"

Daphne let out a small laugh and replied, "Relax Bones, they're family, they can do what they want."

Thomas smiled and nodded, "True, and also 10 points from Ravenclaw for your cheek Harry, and 10 points to Ravenclaw for a correct summation Miss Greengrass."

The three shared a laugh as Neville and Susan just looked on with confusion all over their faces.

Thomas took a seat and waved Madam Rosmerta over, who placed a butterbeer down for him. "One free shot of firewhiskey for you too handsome."

Thomas smiled at her and said, "Thank you Rosmerta, very kind of you." She blushed and muttered something that sounded like 'Sirius Black' and she moved away. Turning back to the other members of the table, Thomas took a drink. "Now then, how're the rest of you doing?"

They talked for a few minutes about the new stores in Hogsmeade since the rebuild, and then Thomas turned to Harry. "Now Harry, the reason I'm down here is to talk to you about an opportunity Harry, if you're interested."

Harry raised his eyebrow and asked, "What opportunity Thomas?"

Thomas leaned forward in his chair, "I understand you had a vigilante defense group in 5th year, correct?"

Harry nodded and Thomas continued, "Well I thought about how you formed it to help with students and their DADA classes due to inadequate teaching."

There were a few snorts from the other students at the table, smiling, Harry continued, "It's true, but what are you getting at?"

Thomas then sighed, "I'd like you, if you're interested, to be an assistant professor for the younger years." Harry was stunned, a teacher's assistant? Him? He thought about it, and weighed his options, then looked back at Thomas and shook his head.

"Sorry Thomas, but with Quidditch, Head Boy duties, and my NEWTs, I don't think I could balance the responsibility."

Thomas smiled and said, "Not a problem Harry, I wanted to gauge your interest." Excusing himself, he stood up from the table. "Thank you for your time everyone, I'll keep the offer open if you want to change your mind about it Harry."

Bidding everyone goodbye, Thomas turned and left the Three Broomsticks. Harry turned to Neville, "So should I do it?"

Neville puzzled over it for a second, then he said, "While I don't think we need an assistant professor, we could ask him if we could restart the DA as a Defense club, and have multiple returning members help tutor and aid younger years with their homework and spell-work, kind of like a study hall." Harry stared at him for a few moments.

"Neville you're a genius!" Susan exclaimed, giving him a hug, which made the Gryffindor turn red with embarrassment.

"I have my moments I guess" He says, smiling slightly. He then looked back at Harry "Now that since you can't run it like you used to, we could have people like Hermione, myself, Susan, and even have Ron stop by during meetings to have certain demonstrations on like the weekends or something, and also run it." Daphne nodded at that. "We should have an 8th/7th year representative from each house that is the 'board' of the club. They run the day to day activities, and then have different events throughout the year."

Neville smiled, "That's a great idea! I'd recommend having Susan for Hufflepuff, Su Li or Michael Corner for Ravenclaw, Pansy or Seamus for Slytherin, and Hermione or Ginny for Gryffindor."

"I think it should be Michael for Ravenclaw, he was in the DA last time, and during our seventh year, he was a big part of the resistance." Susan commented and continued on, "I think we should have Pansy for Slytherin so that we show that even those who came from sketchy backgrounds are still able to take join, and if a Death Eater's daughter can be part of it, so can anyone else. And obviously I think that Hermione should represent Gryffindor, because not only is it better to have Pansy and Hermione learn to get along better, it would be a good image to the entire school."

The rest of them agreed with her logic, and Neville said "I'll talk to Hermione, Pansy and Michael and see what they say about it, but I think they'll all agree."

Harry nodded, "The only one I'd be wary about is Pansy, she might not feel comfortable with it, but try and convince her, if not then ask Seamus." They all nodded in agreement, and began hashing out some details, based on the previous DA, and other ideas they had.

 **A/N: Now that its over, I have an announcement, I have Chapters 10 and 11 written out, but not on a computer, since I write everything out in a notebook first before I type it out to get beta'd. Now that being said, I'm working on getting chapter 10 typed up now, so hopefully within the next week I'll have chapter 10 out for you all. No promises though.**

 **Another thing, would you be interested in another story about Thomas and his life? or maybe inserting him into the timeline before seventh year? If so let me know!**

 **Cheers,**

 **Rei**


	10. Three Broomsticks Part 2

Chapter 10

 **A/N: Here's chapter 10! I know its a short one, but I felt like I needed to get this part out there so that I can start getting into some deeper parts of the story.**

Harry's POV

As the four of them discussed ideas and brainstormed some more, Harry looked up at the exact moment that Hermione walked into the pub. He was about to call out when he then saw Ron follow her in. He stiffened slightly when Hermione spotted him and started walking over. Standing up, Harry moved forward to meet her.

"Hermione, can I help you?"

Hermione stopped in front of him and waited for Ron to join them. "Harry tell Ronald what you've been up to."

Ron was looking at the table Harry was sitting at earlier, and he immediately clocked in on Daphne. "Who's that Harry?"

Harry looked at Ron with some trepidation. Giving Daphne's hand a grab, he held his head high and responded, "That Ron, is my girlfriend Daphne Greengrass." Ron whipped around and looked at Hermione with shock.

When she shrugged, he looked back at Harry. "Girlfriend? But what about Ginny?" Harry sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"We just have had too much going against each other, since I've been re-sorted as you know, and I just can't deal with her being possessive and pushy towards me. It's annoying and honestly not very attractive. She's acting like a child, instead of a young adult." He waited with bated breath as Ron's face circulated from anger to understanding and finally settled on contemplation.

After waiting for what seemed like hours, Ron finally spoke up. "You know, I can actually see that." He looked into Harry's eyes "Ginny has always been childish and pushy, kind of like I can be, and after not being around her for a few months, it really shows that I can't stand it. So, I can understand your position." Harry stood there, absolutely frozen in shock. Is this his best friend, is this the man who got angry after Harry 'put his name in the Goblet of Fire' when they were 4th years?

"Who are you and what have you done with Ronald Weasley?" Hermione asked with surprise. Harry and Ron both turned towards her, and she was just staring, wide-eyed and jaw open, staring at her boyfriend.

"It's still me Mione, I'm just growing up finally I guess." They all shared a laugh at that, and then Ron clapped Harry on the back. "Look, I get that Ginny can be a cow occasionally, and I can say that she'll get over it eventually, give her time, and don't let her get to you."

Neville stood up from the table at that point. "Since you're both here, why don't you join us?"

Surprisingly Ron declined, "Sorry Nev, but Hermione and I are having a little Date today to catch up with each other and spend some time together. So, we'd love to, but maybe another time." Bidding farewell, Ron clapped Neville and Harry on the back, and gave Susan and Daphne a smile, Hermione hugged Harry, and the two of them headed off to the other side of the pub, towards the empty tables. After the two of them were out of sight, Harry and Neville sat back down, and Harry turned to Susan.

"So, Susan, how are you enjoying this year so far?"

Susan smiled, "Well, I'm glad to be back at Hogwarts without needing to watch my back as I walked down the halls, and keep my wand at the ready."

Harry saw a bit of apprehension in her eyes "I never thought of what it must've been like for all of you last year, I was so busy trying not to get caught while on the run that..."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Harry." Daphne interrupted, "Even I had problems as a member of Slytherin House. We were expected to follow the rules to the letter, and torture students like we were Death Eaters in training. Believe me, nothing was more painful than having to cast the Cruciatus on a second year or watch them torture your younger sister if you refused." She shivered, "The things I saw people do, and I had to do just to survive were horrible."

Neville gave her a smile and squeezed her hand. "Don't beat yourself up about it, we know what you and Blaise Zabini did, you tried to help the students the best you could without getting in trouble. Seamus told me about how the two of you would tell him about the Carrow's patrols and how to get students away from them." Harry was quite surprised by that, and he grabbed Daphne's hand and rubbed circles over the top of it. He noticed that Daphne's agitation hadn't subsided so he looked up at her, and he saw her eyes looking over his shoulder. Turning around, he saw Draco Malfoy at the entrance of the pub. Narrowing his eyes, Harry watched Malfoy make his way over to the table. Before Harry could act, Neville stood up and confronted him. "What do you want Malfoy?" Malfoy flinched slightly at the hostility coming from him and held his hands up in surrender.

"Easy Longbottom, I just want to talk to Daphne about some family business."

That's when Daphne stood up, "I know why you're here Draco, and just like last time the answer is no!" Your father tried for years to get mine to finally cave, and now that he's gone, you think that I will be convinced?" She laughed in his face, "Guess again Ferret. I've never liked you, and I never will do business with your family. Now leave before I sick Longbottom and Harry on you." Malfoy then snarled and pulled his wand, "You think that you can avoid this deal forever Greengrass? Your family's business will cave eventually, and you'll need the financial backing of the Malfoy fortune to keep it from going under. Your father never was the businessman that your grandfather was, and you aren't even as good as your father."

That's when Harry decided to get involved. "Back off Malfoy, you are ruining our date, and I'd appreciate it if you back out now, before I get really angry, and am forced to take action." Malfoy glared at him but put his wand away and stomped out of the pub. Harry and Neville watched him leave, and then sat down with twin sighs of disappointment.

Daphne's POV

Daphne watched as Draco left and when he did, she turned to Harry and said "I need to get some air after that."

Harry smiled at her and nodded. "No problem Daphne, take your time." She gave him a small smile and kissed his cheek. Walking out of the pub, she spotted Draco in the alley, leaning against the wall. She headed the other way and moved towards the end of the village.

As she walked along the road, she cursed the name of Draco Malfoy, "Who the hell does he think he is?" she muttered angrily, "Our company is doing fine, we can last for at least another year, and that means I can rally some support of some kind to keep us afloat."

She was brought out of her mumblings, when there was a call behind her. "Daphne!"

She turned and saw her sister Astoria heading towards her. Smiling, Daphne moved forward, "Stori! It's been a few weeks! I'm sorry I haven't been available to talk."

Hugging her sister closely. She just sighed happily. "It's ok Daffy, I understand, it's been hard for you to balance your duties, your new hunk of a boyfriend, and NEWTs all at once, plus now you're playing Quidditch."

Daphne couldn't help but blush when she mentioned Harry and she slapped her sisters' arm. "Astoria! Be nice to Harry, he's been so good for me right now, and I don't want to ruin it." They both laughed at that statement. Daphne looked at her sister, and saw her eyes were a bit red. "Stori, you ok?"

Astoria's eyes widened, and she looked away. "I'm fine, Daphne, don't worry about it." Daphne could tell she was lying to her, so she grabbed her sister's shoulders and spun her around so they were looking in each other's eyes.

"You have been crying." Daphne bluntly stated, and Astoria averted her gaze.

"I just saw Draco. He's being… different… and it scares me." Daphne felt her heart break slightly, and she wrapped her arms around her sister.

"I'm sorry to tell you Astoria, but you're finally seeing how Malfoy is to the rest of us that isn't someone he's interested in. You now see him for the slimy little git he is, and I'm glad that you see it." Astoria had stared at her wide-eyed at her after that statement. Daphne could see the magic in her head swirling as she thought about what Daphne had said.

After what seemed like forever, Astoria finally made eye contact with her sister. "I never knew." She almost whispered. "How could someone be so charming, and so kind, flip at an instance and be cold and uncaring the next?"

Tears began to form in Daphne's eyes, "Oh Stori!" She cried and squeezed harder, holding her sister to her chest. "You couldn't have known, but know that I'm here for you, and that I love you." Daphne felt her blouse getting wet, and she just hugged her sister harder. Daphne stood there as she let her sister cry, and just held her, giving her the comfort, she knew her sister needed. Astoria finally let go of Daphne after quite some time, looking up at her and smiling, with tear tracks down her face and eyes red.

"Thanks for being here for me Daffy. It means a lot." Daphne conjured a handkerchief for her to wipe her eyes on. Taking it, Astoria smiled and thanks. "I need to get going back to Hogwarts, but I appreciate the moment." Bidding her sister goodbye, Astoria headed back towards the castle. Watching her go, Daphne couldn't help but feel like she had done a good thing for her sister, even though it made her feel terrible. Daphne headed back towards the Three Broomsticks, knowing that Harry and the others were worrying about where she had gone. She made it to the door, and quickly made sure she looked presentable in the window and stepped inside. Walking back to the table, Harry looked up at her approach and smiled, but she could see the worry in his eyes.

"Feeling better?" She smiled back at her.

"Much better thank you, Sorry I took so long, I ran into Astoria and I just had to talk to her."

Harry looked at her. "Everything ok with her?"

Daphne nodded, "Yes, everything is just fantastic."

Harry finished his drink and grabbed his coat. "We have yet to go to Gladrags before the day is over." Offering his arm, he looked at her. "Shall we milady?"

Daphne couldn't help but let out a little giggle, and took his arm. "Absolutely milord." They bade goodbye to Neville and Susan, and they left.

Neville couldn't help but let out a parting jab at Harry. "Try not to let her buy too much!" Susan slapped his arm, and Harry laughed and flipped him the two-finger salute. Daphne and Neville laughed, and then the two of them left the pub.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed that little tidbit! I'm working on chapter 11 and 12 right now, so It will be a while until I release the next one, since it will have a lot more content! Until then!**

 **Rei**


	11. Update March 2019

**Update 3/21/2019**

Hello Everyone! It has been a long ass time since I posted a chapter, and I want to apologize.

As many writers may have said, writers block is a thing, and it hit me HARD. I couldn't write any more content, I didn't want to post anything until now, and I finally buckled down and did some work.

After reading a wonderful and constructive review from Zugrian, who you should go check out their work We're in this Together, a Hansy fic that I've enjoyed reading myself, I realized I needed to fix chapters 1-4 to focus more on the story I was building in later chapters, and that is something I agreed with, so I've spent a lot of time looking over them and changing some things, and here are a few of them.

1\. I have de-sexualized the characters in the first couple chapters. I felt like it was pointless since I'm writing more seriously, and it ruined the feeling that I was working towards.

2\. I have started to include mentions of Sirius in these first few chapters to show that Harry knows he returned from beyond the veil ahead of time, to lower the stupidity of his inclusion without any reason.

3\. Like number 2, The character of Thomas's reasoning was more apparent that he was visiting Sirius, his "uncle" and focusing on family more. The thing about this character, being an oc, its difficult to insert a character like that into such an established verse, so he'll still feel janky in the scheme of things.

4\. I'm still writing Chapter 11, and it could take long to do so again since I'm heading back to school, and also working a job part time as well, so life is a little hard to find the time to put some writing together.

That being said, I am working on 11, and I can't promise it will come soon, but I am still writing this story and not abandoning it. Think of it as a hiatus. Until then, enjoy the edited chapters, and I hope to post again soon!

Cheers,

Rei


End file.
